Never Come Back
by SallyGirl
Summary: tai leaves sora and comes back 3 yrs later. tai doesnt know he how feels for her anymore, but sora's positive she lovs him.
1. leaving my life

A/N: this ish a tiaora fic! ^^ hope you enjoy. Please review.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. If I did, I would have made Taiora official.   
  
****************************************  
  
I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't even noticed the ice cold rain hitting me so hard.  
  
I couldn't care less about anything right now. The only thing on my mind was him. I had to get to him before it was too late.   
  
This was all my fault. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be leaving all of us behind. Why? Why was I feeling this way? It didn't seem like I did anything wrong, but deep down I knew I did.   
  
I ran across the street, and into the airport.   
  
Where was he? Damn! Why does the airport have to be so big?   
  
I ran through the crowd, trying to make my way to him. I ran up stairs, through hallways, but I never found him.   
  
"Flight 402 to America will be boarding now." the intercom said.  
  
I looked up and saw the gate. I ran, faster than I did before.   
  
There he was. Sitting there looking at nothing. His eyes were full of so many emotions, that I couldn't even interpret them all. He seemed so sad and sorrowful.   
  
How could he do this to me? How can he cause me all this pain and worry.  
  
"Tai"   
  
he looked up to me. He seemed to be surprised, happy, and sad at the same time.   
  
"S-sora?" his voice was shaky and sounded a bit hoarse.   
  
I only nodded.   
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"I was going to ask you same thing."  
  
"Im sorry. Im leaving sora." he said straight forward.  
  
I felt a tear come to my eye.   
  
"W-why? Why are you leaving?" my voice began to tremble. Then a tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
He looked so disappointed at me. Was it because I was crying, or because I didnt't know why he was leaving?  
  
All these thoughts kept running through my mind.  
  
"Sora. I- I just can't take it any more. I have too many things to deal with right now. I just, just need some time and space alone." his voice became more stern and firm. His eyes had a gleam of anger.   
  
I didn't know what to say to that. he too many things to deal with? Was it because of me?  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Yo-I....I could of helped you."   
  
His dark brown eyes met mine, and he just stared at me. He had a look of regret and worry. Why won't he say anything. I can't take this silence.   
  
"Tai, di-"  
  
"No, you couldn't." he looked down to his side.   
  
What does he mean I couldn't? I just gave him a questioning look.   
  
He looked back at me, and knew I was confused.   
  
"What I mean is..." he sighed "You couldn't help me because no one could... not Kari, not Agumon, not anyone." his voice rised, and almost seemed like he was going to yell at me.  
  
  
  
"Last call for flight 402 to America"  
  
We looked both stared at the intercom.  
  
No. He can't leave, he...he just can't.  
  
He stared at me again, not saying a word. We both knew he had to go, and yet we both didn't want him to.   
  
He turned around, and looked down.  
  
"No! You can't go! Please tai, stay, stay." I grabbed his hand. He felt so cold. There was something in his hand.   
  
"Im sorry Sora...but I have to do this. Please just let me do this." he was pleading to me. This took me by surprise. Why was he asking me?   
  
Then it hit me. It was all my fault. I was the reason he was leaving. I knew why too.   
  
It had to do with me and Matt...but mostly me. We had been going out for almost a year. Why? Did he love me? I always knew we were close, and I even knew he had a crush on me, but that was when we were younger. But I can't be with him, I'm with Yamato..and I love him.   
  
I do have feelings for tai, but I don't love him,. At least I'm sure I don't.   
  
I understood though, he needed to think things through, and he needed space. I hated myself for doing this to him, for doing this everyone, and even hurting me. I knew what I had to do.  
  
I stared at the floor.   
  
"I-I understand. If this is what you think is best, then... you should go." it pained me to say those last three words.   
  
He looked over his shoulders to me, shocked at my words.  
  
He nodded, and turned back..   
  
"Will you come back?" I felt compelled to ask.   
  
"I-I'm not sure."   
  
I couldn't take it any more. Warm tears went streaming down my face. My face was all warm. I closed my eyes, hoping he wouldn't see my tears.   
  
I still held onto his hand, and then he guided the thing in his hands into mine.   
  
"Here, this is for you. Just think of it as an early birthday gift. Goodbye Sora, please tell everyone I'm going to miss them and that I said goodbye. Please...don't come for me."  
  
With that he let go of my hand, and left. I wished he didn't hadn't let go, I wish he wasn't leaving. But deep down inside I knew it was the right thing to do.   
  
He left, without looking back. It felt like he was going to leave my life forever.   
  
"...goodbye...Tai Yagima... I'll miss you..." I whispered as his plane shot through the air.   
  
I stood there, looking at nothing, with my tears swimming down my face. I decided to sit down and think things through.   
  
I knew I had to tell everyone, but I couldn't bare to tell Kari and his parents.   
  
Then I noticed the box in my hands. It was a small white box with a red bow on it. I opened it and found a letter. On it, it said "READ FIRST".  
  
Dear Sora,   
  
By the time you get this gift, I'll probably be on a plane to America. I know you're wondering why I left. I can't really tell you right now, but I have a feeling you may know a couple of reasons. Please don't come for me, and tell everyone im sorry for hurting them in anyway, especially you. Tell my family I love them. Here's a gift for, I hope you like it. I was going to give this to you yesterday. But I had a feeling you were going to come. Don't ask me how, but I just did. Well goodbye, I hope I do come back, but I don't know if I will.   
  
Love,   
  
Tai Yagima  
  
I began to cry again, my tears hitting the paper. Why? Why did you have to go? And If you want to come back, then why don't you?  
  
I looked at the box and saw a beautiful gold locket. It was real! The locket was heart shaped and had the word "love" engraved in it. I opened it, and his crest of courage on the left side, and my crest of love on the other. Then on the back, it had "Tai" engraved on it.   
  
It was so beautiful, that I started to cry even more. Each drop hitting the locket.   
  
Why did have this strange feeling in me. It seemed like I had these before, and they were just resurfacing. All I could think about was tai, and everything I was going to miss of him.   
  
Then it hit me! My head shot up, and my eyes went wide. I finally learned why I was feeling like this, and took me 10 years. ( A/N they're 14, so that means they met when they were..do the math xD)  
  
To be continued...  
  
***************************************************  
  
A/N: hahaha! A cliffy! I'm so evil! xD R&R  
  
just keep asking yourself these questions:  
  
Will tai ever come back?   
  
What did Sora learn?  
  
How old were they when they met?  
  
*gasp* *gasp* *gasp* 


	2. regrets and flashbacks

A/N: this ish a tiaora fic! ^^ hope you enjoy. Please review.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. If I did, I would have made Taiora official.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Why did have this strange feeling in me. It seemed like I had these before, and they were just resurfacing. All I could think about was tai, and everything I was going to miss of him.   
  
Then it hit me! My head shot up, and my eyes went wide. I finally learned why I was feeling like this, and took me 10 years.  
  
*************************************************  
  
I...I l-love him!   
  
Now I know that I am in love with my best friend. I never thought I would actually ever fall in love with him, just have a crush on him, but that was it. Now, every things different. Why can't they be like they were before, when we were younger?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback  
  
It was cool spring day in the park, and all the children were playing, couples holding hands, and the elderly reminiscing about their past.   
  
"Sora?"  
  
The small little girl turned he head towards the young little boy with big spiky brown hair. He seemed to be a bit nervous.   
  
"...yeah."  
  
  
  
She raised her eyebrow in curiosity.   
  
"When we get older will you be my grlfriend,...and then marry me?" He had a goofy smile on his face. 'I wonder what she will say'  
  
Sora gave sort of a confused look, along with glee.   
  
"Of course tai!" she gave him a hug. And was grinning like crazy.  
  
Tai became less tense, and was glad at what she said. Although he was only 6 at the time, he had already grown a soft spot for Sora.  
  
"Ummm...tai?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well...uhh...what's a girlfriend?...if it means a girl that's your friend, then aren't I already?"   
  
She gave a sweet innocent, puzzled look to him.   
  
He gave a quirky smile.  
  
"Hmm...I'm not sure, I heard my mom say it yesterday when she was showing me her old yearbook. She kept pointing at guys and said they were her 'boyfriend', and she was their girlfriend. If a girlfriend means a girl that's a friend, that must mean my mom was friends to a lot of guys."  
  
He gave another quirky smile, and started to laugh, which got Sora started laughing too.   
  
End Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now that I know that I'm in love with Tai, all I want to do is be his girlfriend.  
  
But...what about Matt? I love him, right?   
  
Yes. Of course I do, but did I love Tai more?   
  
My mind kept racing through all these thoughts, never wondering about the future, but about the past, and how I could have changed it.  
  
What to do now Sora?  
  
First you loose your best friend, then you find out you love him, and now you have to decide if you love Tai or Matt more.   
  
I sighed. I was crying again, crying of frustration, anger, sadness, and sorrow.  
  
I was mad at myself, for letting all of this happen. I was especially mad at me because, I lost the one that I truly love. I could have persuaded him to stay, and yet I told him I understood.   
  
I clenched my fist, now I was fully angry.   
  
Why can't I get a hang of this 'love' thing?  
  
I'm supposed to be the child of love, and yet I couldn't even find it if hit me right in the face...in fact,...it did.   
  
How am I going to tell everyone about Tai leaving? Especially Kari, she's going to hate me.   
  
Kari and Tai were always close, she probably knows why he left. She and I were close too, she was like the little sister I never had. I remember I was once her role model, but now that's all going to change.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback  
  
Tai and Sora were sitting in his room, waiting for Kari by passing a soccer ball to each other.   
  
"What do you think her surprise is going to be?" Sora asked.  
  
Tai began to stroke his chin and looking up, in an attempt to seem smart.  
  
"...Hmmm, I'm not sure."  
  
His actions got Sora giggling.   
  
Just then the door open and Kari was grinning.   
  
"Surprise!"   
  
Sora and Tai stared at her, and were a bit dissapointed at her surprised. They thought she was going to give them something..or something, but instead she just got a haircut.  
  
'Hmmmm, it kinda reminds me of mine.' Sora thought.   
  
"What's the surprise?" Tai teased.   
  
His sister got angry, but knew he was only kidding.   
  
"Tai! I got a new haircut!...so...do you like it?"  
  
"Yes it's beautiful" Sora stated.  
  
"Eh...it's ok." Tai said plainly, unimpressed.  
  
"Really Sora you like it? I tired to make it look a little like yours. See, my bangs, they look just like yours, right?" (A/N I just thought her bangs kind of reminded me of Sora's)  
  
Sora took a better look.   
  
"Hey! Yeah it does. Wow! I knew there was something familiar about your hair." she gave a soft smile to Kari, and she gave one back.  
  
"Hmm...now that you mention it, it does kinda look like hers."   
  
"Hey! You said hers was ok, so does that mean you think mine is JUST ok?" Sora got a bit angry, but was mostly joking around.  
  
Tai became scared.   
  
He sweat dropped and started waving his hands in defense.   
  
"That's not what I mean Sora, you know that, I think your hair is beautiful, much more than Kari's." his words began to sink into him, then he blushed a deep red.  
  
Sora just stared and Kari gave him a death glare, then she left.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Uhh....yeah?"  
  
"Why did Kari try to get haircut like mine?"  
  
'Wow! She doesn't know? I actually know something she doesn't.'  
  
"I thought you knew."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I thought it was obvious, but I guess since you're a bit slow today, I'll tell you. Kari idolizes you. Your like a role model to her."  
  
At first mad about his comment, she became more flattered.   
  
"I'M a role model to HER?" she pointed to herself.   
  
Tai merely nodded.  
  
"Why not. I mean your nice, great at soccer, smart, you have a great personality, your caring, and...and..well..." he thought about what he said, and began to blush again.   
  
"And what?" she raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Well...uhh...she thinks you look pretty." he blushed even harder.  
  
Sora blushed a little, but it wasn't very noticeable.   
  
"SHE said it, NOT ME" Tai shouted, with a bead of sweat running down his face.  
  
Sora smiled softly to him. 'Sure Tai' she thought to herself.  
  
(A/N f.yi. They're 11, but it was before their adventure in the digiworld.)   
  
End Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She got up and started walking out of the airport. She was crying again. Hard, too. She didn't care about some of the people staring at her.  
  
"Mommy! Why is that girl crying?" a small little boy about the age of 5 was telling his mother. He pointed at Sora.  
  
"What did I tell you about staring?" the mother asked the little boy.  
  
He sighed in defeat.  
  
"Never stare at strangers." he said in a mocking way.  
  
  
  
She got out of the airport, and just looked up at the sky.   
  
I guess...I have to go see the Kamiyas.   
  
She looked down and winced.  
  
I wish... Tai were here to give me support, but then agian, if he were here, I wouldn't have these problems.   
  
She sighed and check her watch.  
  
9:47 p.m.   
  
I'd better go.  
  
To be continued...  
  
*************************************************  
  
A/N well that's it for now. Ill be workin on the next chappie. R&R  
  
hope u liked this chappie. ^^   
  
I wonder what's going to happen next...no really. I have no clue. I'm just writing this along as I go...ok I kinda kno, but you won't xD  
  
Please review! 


	3. why you?

A/N: this ish a tiaora fic! ^^ hope you enjoy. Please review.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. If I did, I would have made Taiora official.   
  
****************************************  
  
She was walking down the empty sidewalks of Odaiba, never caring about the sprinkling. All of the events that had just happened, kept rushing through her mind.   
  
She was thinking of what caused it, how she could of prevented it, what he had said to her, and whats she was going to do next.  
  
"... I guess I have to go see the Yagimas. They need to know what happened." she said to herself in a low tone.  
  
She kept walking, and made her way to the subway. She payed for the fee, and made her way to an empty seat.  
  
She sighed to her self. '... What am I going to do about Matt? I don't know if I love him more.'   
  
She bit her lower lip in frustration.   
  
Sora began to see the irony in all this. She was meant to be the child of love, and yet, she never really knew what true love was. She's never experienced it before, although that's what she thinks.   
  
This first time she had trouble with love was with her mother, she didn't think she had love. Now she has love for two boys...men, that she cared for deeply. First she didn't have any love, and now she has too much love.  
  
Love was a complicated thing for her. She still questioned why she was given the crest for it.   
  
Lost in her thoughts, she almost missed her stop.   
  
She got out of the subway, and onto the surface of Odaiba. She saw Tai's apartment, and sighed. ' I guess this is it.' just as she finished the stairs, she saw someone familiar standing before.   
  
'Oh no!'  
  
"Sora!?"  
  
There stood in front of her, was a tall blonde young man. He was wearing a shocked confused look on his face, and holding his umbrella.   
  
He walked briskly towards her, holding his umbrella over her.  
  
"M-matt" those were the only words she could say.   
  
She lowered her head, to see nothing , but the ground.  
  
"Sora! You're soaking wet! Why didn't you bring your umbrella! And-" he stopped, and noticed a tear trickle down her light face.   
  
'Why, now? Why does he have to be here now? I as just going to tell tai's family, but then he came.' she thought to herself, cursing her bad luck.   
  
"...Sora?" Matt asked with concern in his voice.   
  
"Matt, why...are you here? She was still staring at the ground.  
  
"I...I came to see Tai, but he wasn't h-"   
  
she was crying now. 'Why did he have to bring him up.'  
  
"Matt!? Tai....he-he...he left!" she was bursting in tears, still facing the grouund.  
  
Matt was shocked.  
  
"When, how, why....I mean how do you know? Did he tell you?"  
  
She wiped her eyes, and faced him.  
  
Her eyes still puffy red, and her voice hoarse, and trembling.   
  
"....I saw him, before he left. He left me an e-mail, and told me he was leaving, but didn't say where. I decided to check the airport, and ...and he was there."  
  
She clung onto him, and started weeping on his chest.  
  
"I could of stopped him, I could of persuaded him to stay, but-but... I"  
  
"What did you say?"   
  
he was embracing her. This time, he was staring at the ground.  
  
"....I told I understood, and let him go. Why? Why didn't I stop him!?"  
  
'It's true, I have to tell her now, but I don't want to hurt her anymore. Damn tai! Why did you have to do this? I'm sorry Tai! ...I'm sorry'  
  
Matt, held her tighter, hoping she would never let go.   
  
"...because, Sora, you love him." matt said flatly and plainly.   
  
Sora came to a shock, beginning to loosen her grip on Matt.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A/N: pretty short chappie. Gomen for the cliffy! XD   
  
hey i just noticed that i changed it to third person perspective.   
  
just try to find out what Matt has to say. ...unless you already figured it out, then uhh, don't. XD 


	4. relationships

A/N: pretty short chappie. Gomen for the cliffy! XD   
  
just try to find out what Matt has to say. ...unless you already figured it out, then uhh, don't. XD  
  
  
  
A/N: this ish a tiaora fic! ^^ hope you enjoy. Please review.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. If I did, I would have made Taiora official.   
  
Thanx everyone for the reviews! ^^ im glad ppl actually like my fics!   
  
****************************************  
  
Sora came to a shock. She let go of Matt, with him still embracing her.   
  
"...wh-what makes you think that?" she became worried, and scared of wht would happen.   
  
  
  
'I just barely found out today, how does he know now?'  
  
Matt's eyes started to become dull, but still focused. Staring into nothing, he answered.   
  
"I've always known. You and Tai were always close. Back in the digital world, the thought that you like each other came to my mind several times. I did, have a crush on you back then, and became a bit jealous, that you and Tai had such a close relationship, and we didn't."  
  
Sora was just staring, trying to sink all his words in.  
  
He sighed softly.   
  
" I guess, we do now, but you and Tai, still have one, much more closer than ours. I was surprised, that you actually said 'yes'."  
  
'Yes...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
flashback  
  
RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG  
  
RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG  
  
"I GOT IT MOM!"   
  
"Hello, Sora speaking"  
  
"..."  
  
The red head gave a curious look, then asked again.  
  
"Hello?...is anyone there-  
  
"S-sora!?"  
  
"...Matt?"  
  
'Why didn't he answer earlier?'  
  
On the other end of the phone, Matt nodded.   
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
'Oh yeah! Stupid she can't see you nodding!'  
  
"....i-I mean yeah its me."  
  
'Just calm down Matt, your way too nervous.'  
  
She gave another questioning look.   
  
"Is there something wrong Matt? Are you OK?"  
  
"Don't worry Sora I'm fine. I was just wondering fi your coming to my Christmas gig tonight... so are?"  
  
"Of course I am Matt! I wouldn't miss it for the world.   
  
"Really?" Matt got a bit excited. "Well I mean, good."  
  
"Is...that all? unless there's something else, because I have to go to the shop soon. (A/n: she's talking about the flower shop.)  
  
'Here's your chance. Go fo it!'  
  
"Umm...well yeah, I was wondering, if your not too busy after the concert, I could take you out for some ice-cream or something."  
  
Matt began to blush, hard.  
  
'Im glad Dad has to work late today! At lest he won't have to see me blushing like crazy!'  
  
Sora was blushing along with him.   
  
"What do..you mean, like a...date?"  
  
'I never knew he had feelings for ME! I hope he says yes, but...-'  
  
"Umm..well yeah, that is...if you'd consider it a date."  
  
'Man, im just making this conversation go longer and longer. Please say yes.'  
  
She blushed a little harder now.   
  
"...well sure! I'd love to go out Matt."  
  
She grinned.  
  
'...now what was I think about-'  
  
"Really!? Great....uh I-I mean that's cool, see you then. Bye."  
  
'I'm glad I don't have to go throughg rejection right now, especially with Sora.'  
  
'Hmm..was this the right thing to do? Why not, I mean it's not like I'll be dating him my whole life. It's just a date.... right?'  
  
Her mind kept debating and questioning herself.   
  
End flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Now I know'  
  
"...I see.." sora said soflty, but loud enough for him to hear.  
  
They both stared at nothing for a minute or two.  
  
'Sora... I hate to do this, but..I have to...it's the right thing to do.'  
  
"Sora..?"  
  
she hesitated, lost in her thoughts, and then looked up slightly.  
  
"I-I think we should take a break."  
  
Sora's eyes went wide. She shot her head up.   
  
'Take..a ... break!?'  
  
"..what do..you mean...do you think we should...break up?" Her voice trembled, hoping wishing he would say no.  
  
She couldn't take this right no, she already had one emotional breakdown, she can't have another.   
  
"Im sorry Sora, ...but yes. Please don't make this harder for the both of us."  
  
"B- but why? Is-is it because I love Tai?"  
  
She felt like crying again.  
  
'No! I- I can't loose another person I love, at least not in the same day!'  
  
"No, its no that, its that you love him more."  
  
'More? How does he know. I don't even know.'  
  
Matt got tense, he too felt like coming to tears.  
  
Sora was still standing there, staring at him. Giving a look of some sort of stupidity, and sorrow.   
  
"But I love YOU! Don'; you know that."  
  
"Sora, please, don't yell. Yes I do know you love me, and I love you, I think I always will, but i can tell you love Tai more. You two have something we don't have, and won't for years.... trust."  
  
**********************************  
  
A/n: ooo, kinda a cliffy. XD  
  
thanx to ebryone that reviewed! ^^   
  
I did notice that I wrote yagima, instead of yagami. Typo! XD sometimes I don't check what I write. If anybody sees another mistake, plz tell.   
  
I hope you guys like this chappie ^^ 


	5. i hate you

A/N: this ish a tiaora fic! ^^ hope you enjoy. Please review.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. If I did, I would have made Taiora official.   
  
Thanx everyone for the reviews! ^^ im glad ppl actually like my fics!   
  
*****************************************************  
  
Sora, again in shock at what Matt said, shot her head up.  
  
'...Trust?'  
  
She began to make her eyes she were going to cry, making it seem like she was pleading now.  
  
"But Matt! We do have trust! That's the basis of any relationship!"  
  
He hesitated for a moment. Then answered her.  
  
"Don't you think I know that? Well, I guess I'm saying that, you and I won't have the same kind of bond as you and tai."  
  
Sora was still a bit confused, her racing, every minute he talked.  
  
"...."  
  
Matt took notice of her silence, and went on.  
  
"Sora, you and Tai have been best friends since you were 4, and even now the both of you still are. I was pretty sure he loved you too, who wouldn't? Even when you and I started going out, you and Tai were still there for each other, never leaving one another's side. I wish... you and I could be like that. I wish you and I were soul mates, but we're not, no matter how much I want to believe, we're not."  
  
"Matt... I never, knew you felt this way. I never really was thinking about soul mates, but why now? If you knew all along that Tai and I love each other, then why are you telling me this now?"  
  
They both became less tense, as they become more and more comfortable with their surroundings.   
  
"I guess it's because you learned that you love him, right?"  
  
"How did you know!? I-I just found out earlier."  
  
"I didn't know right now, but I new were figuring it out. Listen Sora, I'm truly sorry fo doing this to you, especially now, but it has to be done. Please Sora, be strong...be strong."  
  
He was embracing her again, hoping she wouldn't do what he thought she would.  
  
"What do you mean be strong? How can I be!? My best friend, the one I love just left me, and now you're leaving me too!..I-I just can't take it!" Sora was now yelling, crying, her face heating up.  
  
She was about to struggle free, but didn't want to anything drastic.  
  
"Sora! Please, don't be like Tai. Don't runaway from your problems, like Tai. Stay here and confront them! I know you're will is stronger than him. Prove to me that you are strong! Please....don't."  
  
Tears were going down his face, but it was unable to see.   
  
"Matt...I won't, for you, and for everyone else, and for me. You're right, I can't be like Tai and runaway and never look back, I have to face this thing. And im glad I have all of you tell help me through this. Matt...ihave to go now, I have to Kari and her family."  
  
She let go, and looked up at him. His tears were gone, and had dried up now. She gently wiped her's off.   
  
"Sora, I want us to be best friends, and one day have a strong bond. I'll always be there for you, and I know you're going through a rough time now, that's why I want to help you."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"..Matt, I don't really want to do this, but I understand, and I support the idea of being best friends."  
  
She began to walk off, when something grabbed him.  
  
"Sora, where are you going?"  
  
She looked back at him, while he was still holding onto her.  
  
"I told you, I'm gping to see Kari and tell her about Tai...I just hope she doesn't get mad at me."  
  
"Why would she get mad, Sora she's not one to hold a grudge, she very forgiving. Besides, it's still raining, so let me go with you, to keep you dry."  
  
He held out his umbrella. And held out a hand.  
  
Sora nodded, and took his hand.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kari dear,is your brother home yet?"   
  
The young brunetteanswered her mother on the phone. She shook her head and said her good byes.  
  
"Hmm....I hope he gets here soon..."  
  
* ding dong *  
  
Kari stood up from her comfortable position, on the couch, and went to the door. She creaked the door open, only to find a surprise.  
  
"Sora? What are you doing...oh Matt I didn't see you there. Um...if you're here for Tai,.."  
  
"No, we're....we're not."  
  
"Hm... Is there something wrong?"  
  
Kari was worried now.   
  
'What's wrong, is there some trouble? Is it about...Tai?'  
  
  
  
her thoughts were cut off, by Sora.  
  
"Kari, I have to tell you that..that, Tai he-he's..." she couldn't say it, she wasn't able to say that one word.   
  
"...gone." Matt finished for her.  
  
It scared Sora to here that word, to know that he really was gone.  
  
Kari was puzzled.   
  
"What...what do you mean...gone?"  
  
"Oh Kari. I'm so sorry, Tai, he left to America, I saw him at the-"   
  
"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WENT TO AMERICA!? AND YOU SAW HIM! Why...why didn't you stop him!?"  
  
She was crying now, hot tears streaming down her face.   
  
Both Sora and Matt, were shocked. It wasn't like Kari to yell, especially to her friends...at least they still hoped they were friends.   
  
"Kari! I know! I should have! But...but I just let him, go!" she was on the verge of crying, but held the tears back.  
  
'Sora...' Matt thought to himself.  
  
"Sora! It's all your fault that he left! Not to mention yours! How could you do this to him!? I hate you all!" she was yelling again, but hoarsely.  
  
Matt stayed silent the whole time, unsure of what to say, but listening to the conversation intently.  
  
"Don't you think I know that!? You're not the only one that's hates me, because I hate myself! Don't blame any of this on Matt, it wasn't his fault, it was all mine!"  
  
She ran off, crying.  
  
"Sora! Wait!"  
  
Kari was still scowling at her, not caring about her words.   
  
'Good riddance'   
  
Matt glared at Kari.  
  
"I can't believe you! Kari, who's to say this was all her fault, is what Tai's decision to leave, but what makes you think that was his only reason? Kari, you already hate her, and now she says she hate herself. You don't feel guilty about any of this? Fo your brother's leaving, my and Sora's breaking up, and Sora hating herself? She doesn't need this right now!... Answer me!"  
  
Kari stood silent. She was thinking over his words, afraid of him too.   
  
"...you're...right. Instead of trying to help her, and all of us through this, I'm just blaming it all on her, and making things even worse....I'm sorry, please forgive me."  
  
She was lookin g down, never showing her face, with tears drippin gfrom her face.  
  
"Of course I forgive you, and I'm sure Sora does too, but I have to catch up with her. Please tell everyone else, I don't think Sora can take it any more."  
  
Then he ran off, to leave Kari to think things over.  
  
'They...broke up?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sora? Sora?" he ran, still chasing her.   
  
He ended up in the park, and say someone on thw swing.  
  
"Sora..." he said to himself, in a low tone.  
  
He walked up to her, noticing that she's been crying, but has stopped.  
  
"... Matt....what did Kari say?"  
  
He sat down to the swing next to her.  
  
"...she said she's sorry, and wants to be there for you, and help you. That is, you have top help her too, she's his sister, and she's depressed."  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
"Of course I'll help her...I'm sorry Matt, for running off like that. I shouldn't have made it harder for you to find me..." she trailed off.   
  
'Just like Sora, always thinking about others.'  
  
"Sora, do you really...hate yourself?"  
  
'Please say no.'  
  
"I do Matt...but it's weird how I'm supposed to be the child of love, and yet I don't even love myself. Instead it's the opposite, I hate myself."  
  
"...why? Is it because of Tai?  
  
"I don't know, I guess that's part of it, but I always feel like no one wants to be near me, like I drive them away. First my dad, then my mom, then Tai, you, and now Kari. Well..I guess you're still here huh?"  
  
She gave the hint of a smile.  
  
"Of course I'm here. Why couldn't I be? Sora I'm here to help you through your rought times, and be there for your good times. Don't think that you drove then away, because you didn't. Sora you know that, your father's walays ther, and you and your mom are better than ever. And Tai he will come back, and it will be better than before. Kari's still here, she just said she was." he smiled and let out a hand.  
  
"C'mon, let's get you home, you're tired, and need rest."  
  
She hesitated a bit. Then she took his hand, and they walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai was sitting comfortably in the airplane, looking out at the window. The rain was pouring, and only reminded him of one thing...Sora.  
  
He remembered his letter to her.  
  
'I know you like rainstorms, so what's a few raindrops between friends...'  
  
The thought kept running through his mind againm as did his other memeories with the woman he loved.  
  
'I hope this is the right thing to do.'  
  
"Sora...I hope I come back..." he trailed off, as his voice.  
  
***************************************************  
  
A/n: OOOOO! Yesh, im finally doen with beginning, well the part when Tai left. Next chappie will be 3 yrs. later. I hope you all liked this one. It is pretty long, but iwanted to make it all one big chappie! ^^   
  
sorry if this seemed a bit Sorato, but its NOT! TAIORA 4 EVER! ^^  
  
it thot the beginning wouldn't take this long. This story may be long, but ehn again I don't know.  
  
Plz R&R   
  
Thanx to evryone that reviewed! ^.~ 


	6. 3 yrs later

A/N: this ish a tiaora fic! ^^ hope you enjoy. Please review.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. If I did, I would have made Taiora official.   
  
Thanx everyone for the reviews! ^^ im glad ppl actually like my fics!   
  
If ur wondering here r the ages  
  
matt, sora, tai- 17  
  
mimi, Izzy-16  
  
joe- 18  
  
yolei, davis, T.K., kari- 14  
  
cody-13   
  
*****************************************************  
  
It was a warm summer day in Odaiba again. All of the youths of the dense city, were relieved for summer break, especially the former seniors of Odaiba High.   
  
It had been 3 years, since the day their leader left. They all seemed to have gotten over it, but deep down, they were as sad as ever. Especially one.   
  
Sora was just beginning to forget, what Tai had done, how much he had broken her heart, and how much pain she went through. She spent last two years trying to cope with the lost, she was very depressed during the first year, but by the second, she was better, and living her life. Now she just wanted to forget about him, never want to see him again, but she knew she did. She couldn't bare being without her true love, the one she considered her soul mate. She wasn't sure anymore, if she wanted him to come back, or for him to never return.  
  
Kari was having trouble dealing without him. She was always quiet with her parents, drifting further away, everyday he didn't come back. Although she was turning away from her parents, like Sora, she stayed closer to her friends, especially her and Davis. Davis began to grow on her more, mostly because he reminded her so much of her brother. She liked him now, and was willing to go out with him, maybe more than T.K. (A/n : yesh this ish Dakari! ^^) She wanted Tai to come back as soon as possible. Everyday, waiting for his return.  
  
Matt was very upset with Tai, and disappointed. He hated how he left Sora and everyone like that, but what he hated most was that he was okay with Tai loving Sora, and vice versa. He was glad it was him that Sora loved, because then he knew he could trust him, but after what he did, he wasn't sure anymore. He cared a lot for Sora, his burning love for her never faded. He hated seeing her suffer for three years. How she was so depressed , the things she thought of doing, and how lonely she was. He wished he could be with her, but he never tried. He never felt it was right. It pained him to see her everyday, with her beautiful auburn hair, her crimson eyes, and her soft smile, and knowing he'll never be with her again.  
  
Tai stayed in California with his aunt Terry, and Uncle Chris. (A/n: yay Cali! ^^ go Cali! XD) He loved it there in California, the sun, the beach, and how it got his mind of certain things. He went to a local highschool, and graduated. He made many friends right away, even had a girlfriend, but it only lasted for less then a month. Dating her only reminded him of being with Sora...or not being with her. Either way, it brought him pain. He seemed depressed, as to why his uncle and aunt tried to make him happier, and getting him jobs to get his mind off of things.  
  
Mimi, came two years after Tai left. She moved back to Odaiba, and went to Odaiba High, along with Izzy, Matt, and Sora. She was always there for Sora, never leaving her back. She and Matt were always like that for her. They were always there for her. Sora had taken them as her very best friends. Tai seemed to had fade away from that position awhile ago. Not only was Mimi there, but they would go on shopping sprees, whenever one had money to spend.  
  
Everybody wished that one day there would be some evil digimon attack, so that the whole team could get back together. (A/n: their digimon didn't stay home with them)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the Odaiba Plaza, four of the original digidestined, were waiting for another one of their teammates. Matt, Sora, Mimi, and Izzy, were by the dressing room, of Ambercrombie & Fitch (A/n: I like that store, I wanted imagine how Joe would look like in those clothes.). They were waiting for Joe.   
  
"Oooo! I wonder how Joe will look like in his new hip clothes. I'm really glad we took him out for a make over...you know Izzy...you could use one too." she gave him a questioning look, hoping he would say yes.  
  
"WHAT! ARE YOU SAYING THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY STYLE!?"   
  
People began to stare at him, wondering why he was yelling. He immediately blushed, and hid his face, but still giving Mimi a dirty look.  
  
She giggled lightly, as did Sora and Matt.  
  
"Don't worry Izzy, everybody has their own style, and your's is just fine."Sora gave a reassuring smile.   
  
"Thank you Sora, I guess you're right. To each his own."   
  
"Not to mention that you don't want to become even more red with embarrassment, by yelling out loud." Matt smirked at him.   
  
'I like this, all of us...well almost all of us... original digidestined hanging out again.'   
  
Matt began to think to himself. His thoughts first making happy, began to become even sadder to him.  
  
Suddenly, their fun was interrupted by Joe.   
  
"THAT'S IT! I'M NOT COMING OUT!" joe yelled from his dressing room, but still muffled.   
  
"Oh c'mon Joe! Let's see your duds!" Mimi yelled out to him.   
  
"NO WAY! I'M NOT COMING OUT THERE FOR ANYTHING!"   
  
they each began to think of some way to get him out of there, then it hit Sora.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as if in danger.   
  
Everybody was looking at her, but she just simply winked to her allies.   
  
They understood this was apart of some plan, and nodded their heads.  
  
"What!? What happened!? Sora are you alright!?" he rushed out of the dressing, looking for any signs of danger.   
  
He then glanced at his friends, and noticed them laughing hard. He got angry.  
  
"Hahaha! Ok you guys got your laugh, but don't ever do that again! I was really worried!"  
  
Mimi was giggling the hardest, like she always does.   
  
"Well if you'd just come out in the first place, Sora wouldn't of had to cry wolf!" she was giggling again, as was everyone else.   
  
"Sorry Joe, but we just wanted to see your clothes. I promised I won't do that again."  
  
They stopped laughing, and noticed that joe was OUT. He was in his new clothes.   
  
He was wearing a white t-shirt, underneath a black blazer, dark, loose, blue jeans, and a dark red tie. (A/n: Maybe not exactly ambercrombie, but oh well, now he's dressed a like a rock star.)  
  
"Woah Joe! Wow! Now you and I can fight the girls off together!" Matt told him!  
  
"Oh yeah! Just wait 'til everyone in your school sees this!" Izzy told him, winking.   
  
"Oooo! Hot stuff?! You'll definitely be a ladie's man!" Sora said, winking at him, also.   
  
"Sexy kinda... I think Matt's jealous." she giggled again, and looked at Matt.   
  
"Hey! What's that mean!? Besides, Joe, you have the tie on wrong. It's supposed to be loose " Matt asked her.   
  
He got up and started to loosen his tie.  
  
Mimi just giggled.  
  
"Hey! Stop that! Argh! You guys! That's it I'm changing!"  
  
"C'mon Joe, at least keep the pants, or jacket." mimi asked him with puppy dog eyes.   
  
"Yeah Joe, we just wanted to take you out shopping. " Sora also gave him those eyes, which just made Joe cave in.   
  
"Alright! I'll buy the jacket!" he walked back into the dressing room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The teenaged brunette, was washing dishes in solitude. She preferred things to belike this in her house...ever since he left.  
  
Kari stopped, and looked at the clock.  
  
"3:39....I better get ready for our date." she wiped her hands, and scurried to her room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In an airplane, a young man of the age of 17 or so, was starting quietly looking intensely outside. He had brown messy hair, and chocolate pools for eyes.   
  
He sighed.  
  
'I wonder...will they forgive me...what about Kari...and..Sora...' Tai had been battling his feelings for Sora, ever since he left. He was certain he cared about her, and that he always would, but what questioned him the most was...love. Did he love her still?   
  
He asked himself this question several times. After he left, he tried to forget about her, and the pain he's been through...just like her. He then tried to fall out of love with her, hoping they would go away. First by figuring out what he loved about her, and then forgetting them.  
  
'This is going to be hard. I-I don't think I can see them together again. I hope I don't love her anymore, but I won't know until I see her...'  
  
"I hope I come back...please let me come back..." he whispered to himself, his words having more meaning than one would think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: this ish kinda a short chappie, but im kinda stuck. I kno whats gonna happen, but I have to figure out how im gonna rite it. Confused? I am xD  
  
thanx for all of the reviews! ^^  
  
R&R 


	7. TAI!

A/N: this ish a tiaora fic! ^^ hope you enjoy. Please review.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. If I did, I would have made Taiora official.   
  
Im glad a lot of ppl actually like my fic !^^ im on the works of some other ones. Sorato and taiora. I have a lot of ideas, I just have to figure out how to rite them XD  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Hmm....I wonder...should I wear the white long sleeve, with the yellow skirt, or the light green quarter length?"  
  
Kari was staring at her clothes for almost twenty minutes. She took a shower, and had her hair up in a towel.   
  
'I can't believe I'm stressing over what to wear for Davis. I was never like this before! I mean is this what true love feels like? It really shouldn't matter to him if I look good or not...T.K. never cared...'   
  
"T.k.!? what am I thinking? I'm with Davis. He makes feel happy..right?"  
  
' why am I asking myself these kind of things? Maybe because you don't really like Davis. You only stay with him because he reminds you so much of your brother, and you thought you could replace, but you can't! T.K.'s the one who really cares and understand for you. No Davis does! He's a sweet guy. He makes you smile all the time, and he's so hilarious. T.K. makes you smile too! He's the one who makes you feel special!' her thoughts began to go on like this. They were arguing again, fighting about whom her heart really belongs too.   
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
DING-DONG DING-DONG   
  
she shot her head towards the door.  
  
"Oh no! It must be Davis, and I'm still not sure what to wear!...I guess I'll just go with the green."  
  
'Of course the green, it reminds you of T.K.' (A/n: you know his digivice, and his vest thingy, and his outfit in s1) she quickly put it on, and grabbed a clip for her messy hair.   
  
without Kari noticing, the door opened. Someone was slowly stepping in.  
  
"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT! GET OUT!" she was telling the voices in her head.  
  
"Geez, sorry. I see how it is, I can't even come back to that peaceful home." the person, was saying loud enough for Kari to hear, from the living room.   
  
Kari gasped. She looked at the door.   
  
'Can it really be!? ...it has to be.'  
  
"TAI!?" she was about to run up towards the living room.  
  
"Not even a hello?" Tai Kamiya stepped into her room, giving her a smirk.   
  
"TAI! IT REALLY IS YOU!" she ran to her brother and hugged very tightly.   
  
"Its...nice..to...see..you..again...too..kari." he was trying to say, but could only do through breaths.   
  
She let go instantly.   
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that...well I haven't seen you in three years, and you're my brother and everything so-"  
  
"Three years huh? It seemed longer..." he trailed off looking more serious, and staring at nothing.   
  
Kari's soft brown eyes, were shining with concern. She gazed at her brother intensely.   
  
She noticed how much he's changed. His eyes grew more dull, and had more depth to them, as it that happy gleam was beginning to chip off. His smile was less believable, it seemed as if he hadn't smiled a lot. His face was a bit paler, but noone could really tell the difference. And his cheeks seemed rosier, telling that he was either very cold, or he had been crying.  
  
'He looks so...sad. But now he's back, he's really back. This is the happiest day of my life!'  
  
She was about to cry, but wanted to be strong, like him.  
  
"...Tai?"   
  
he looked back at his younger sister, reassuring her with a smile.   
  
"Don't worry I'm fine. It's just jet lag. So uhh...why did you yell?"  
  
She blushed a bit, but letting it blend in with her skin color.   
  
"Oh....uh nothing, I was just thinking..."  
  
"Where's Mom and Dad?"  
  
"Oh, well Dad's in the office, and mom's shopping."  
  
He raised a brow to her. He looked down from head to toe.   
  
"...so where are you going? Are you going out on a date perhaps?" he gave a sly look, to show that he was joking around.  
  
She fidgeted around with her fingers and lowered her head a little.   
  
"Well...actually...yeah."  
  
Tai was in shock. His little sister was actually going out.  
  
"Please tell me this is your first!"  
  
"Don't worry it's technically my first."  
  
She looked up, her eyes showing innocence.   
  
"Technically!?"   
  
"Uh..yeah well I've just been on 'outgoings' with-"  
  
"Let me guess, T.K." he always knew how close they were. In digital world, and after.   
  
"Well...no, it's Davis."  
  
"Davis! You and Davis are going out... but what about T.k."  
  
'Man! Davis is the last person I would have suspected!'  
  
"Nothing! I just have more feelings for Davis!"  
  
'Sure you do!' her mind was teasing her again, and she hated it.  
  
"Well if you're going to go on a date, then I suggest you fix your hair." he pointed to it, and snickered. Her hair was flying everywhere.  
  
She checked herself out.   
  
"You're right, I should out on some make-up too."  
  
"You wear make-up now!? Wow! Things have really changed!"  
  
"Yeah..well Sora taught...." she was in mid sentence when she realized what she said.   
  
'Oh no! I hope I didn't bring in any depressing thoughts about her.'   
  
he looked down again, as his thoughts began to think about her.   
  
"Oh...so how has she been?"  
  
Kari was a bit surprised. She was thinking he would be on the verge of tears.   
  
'He's really grown...'  
  
"She's fine...she's doing better, since you....left."  
  
'The last time he saw her went racing through his mind, as did the thought of her and Matt.'  
  
"I see...well you'd better get ready if you want to get ready for your date."  
  
He gently shoved her towards her room. This reminded him of how he did that to Sora, encouraging her to see Matt.  
  
'I don't love her, my mind's made up. I have to be strong.' he felt kind of stupid not following his own advice. He always told others to follow their heart, and yet he was following his mind.   
  
'I can't trust my heart anymore.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Well where do you guys want to go to next?" Mimi asked the group walking along with her.  
  
"I'm getting kind of thirsty, let's go to Starbucks." Izzy announced.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." matt said.  
  
"I'm in." Sora was next to answer.  
  
"Yeah me too, I could use the caffeine. All this shopping is tiring." joe complained.  
  
"Then Starbucks it is!" Mimi pointed the way, and lead the group.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Tai, how do I look?" she showed herself off. She was wearing the green shirt, yellow skirt, and a thin light brown sweater, unzipped.   
  
Tai never saw his sister like this before, she grew a figure! She was okay looking to him, but to a lot of guys, she was beautiful. This reminded him of Sora. How she was once a tomboy, that won everyone with her personality, but then she became gorgeous, and guys were always asking her out. He always thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world.   
  
"..uh...well you look okay...I guess." he said joking around with her, expecting her to snap at him.   
  
Her eyes grew a bit teary, as she jumped onto Tai and hugged him as tight as she could. Tai was beginning to turn a bit red, and Kari let go.  
  
"...*pant*..what was *pant*.... that for...*pant*?"   
  
"It's just, I missed you so much! It's been such a long time since you've made fun of me like that! Tai! We have to spend every moment together, as brother and sister, to make up for the three years!"   
  
"So...we're going to hang out together for three years!?"   
  
"No silly! We're just going to catch up, you know! I was just joking about spending every moment with each other!"  
  
"Oh, that's good."  
  
"Oh, Tai, I called Davis. I told him you were back, and he said he'd be right over. He said he'd call the others too, so we can meet up."  
  
"..."  
  
"Tai....is that okay with you?"  
  
"...hmmm, oh yeah. I was just thinking about how much everyone's changed, I hope Davis has gotten smarter!"  
  
"He has, as a matter of fact!" she was defending for Davis, something that surprised Tai, but a lot.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT! HE'S BACK! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" T.K. was on the phone, yelling to Davis.   
  
"Just because he's back, doesn't mean you have to yell in my ear! But yeah he really is! So Kari and I were thinking about catching up with the others. So you can go tell Matt, and then he'll go from there!"  
  
"I can't believe he's back!..huh, oh yeah! Oh no!"  
  
"Make up your mind T.K.!"  
  
"No I mean no! Well Matt said he, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi were going to the mall."  
  
"Great! You can call up Yolei and Cody and tell us to meet us at Tai's house, k?"  
  
"Why do I have to call them?"  
  
"Cuz, I'm going to Kari's house. I mean Tai already ruined our date, not that I'm complaining or anything"  
  
"....oh...ok...."  
  
"...T.K.?..."  
  
Noone was on the other line, so Davis too hung up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe were all sitting down in a table, at Starbucks.  
  
"So Izzy, how about that make over?" Mimi chirped.  
  
"Grrr! Mimi! I told you I don't wa-" Izzy was cut off by a ringing.   
  
RING RING RING   
  
"Uh...sorry guy's, I'd better take this, it's T.K." Matt answered, taking out his cellphone.  
  
" Hello, Matt?"   
  
" T.K. , what's up?"   
  
" guess what?"   
  
" uh..what?"   
  
"well, Kari, Yolei, Cody, Davis, and I have a surprise fo you guys!"   
  
"...what is it?"   
  
"Well, I tell you it won't be surprise, now would it?"   
  
" ...yeah, what's your point!"  
  
"Just have you guys meet us at the food court, in about 45 minutes or so. K?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess, see you then. Bye."  
  
"Bye."   
  
Matt hung up, and looked at his phone weird.  
  
'I wonder what it is...'  
  
"Matt. What's wrong? What did T.K. say?" Sora asked, worry if there was an emergency.  
  
He looked at Sora, he thought she was so cute, when she worried.   
  
'She's so beautiful...if only-'  
  
"Matt?" this time it was Joe.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. T.k. just said he had a surprise for us. He said to meet him in the food court in 45 minutes." I was just wondering what it is."  
  
"Do you think he's throwing us a party!?" Mimi said with hope and glee.  
  
They all gave her a weird look. Saying ' I think she's finally gone crazy.'  
  
"What?" Mimi asked losing her enthusiasm.   
  
"Uh, Mimi why would he throw us a party?" Izzy asked her, still giving her the look.  
  
"I don't know, it was just the first thing that came to mind." she shrugged.  
  
Matt shook his head.   
  
" I doubt it Mimi, but we won't know until he comes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"TAI! WELCOME BACK!"   
  
Tai and Kari looked at the doorway, seeing the owner of the voice. They both got up, and had bright smiles on their faces.  
  
"DAVIS! How's it going, squirt?"   
  
"Hiya Davis, sorry about ruining our date."  
  
"Uh, yeah. I guess you could blame it on me." tai chuckled, as did Kari.  
  
"Don't worry Tai, I'd rather have you back, then go out with Kari."  
  
Tai gave him a look telling him, 'I wouldn't do that if I were you'.  
  
Kari was looking mad, almost turning red.  
  
Davis finally realized, what he had said.   
  
"Uh, I mean! Forget what I said! I'd love to go out with you anytime, even if we were being attacked by a herd of Monochromon!"   
  
"...yeah whatever Davis. So did you call the others yet?"   
  
"Yeah, I called T.K., and he said Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe are at the mall. He's going to call them, Yolei, and Cody. It was weird though...."   
  
"Why, what happened?" Kari asked, as Tai stayed silent the whole time.  
  
'So Matt and Sora are together...what do I care! I'm over her...I hope...'  
  
"Well, after I told T.K. that I was going to your house first, cuz our date got ruined, he just hung up. Didn't even say bye or anything."  
  
"..hmm.. That's weird, maybe he was in a hurry."   
  
"Yeah I guess. Tai?....you've been pretty quiet.  
  
' I know what's wrong with T.K. he's just like me, whenever anybody even mentioned that Sora and Matt are dating or something. I can't believe my own sister could be so blind! I guess love can do that to people. It's like that one thing Shakespeare said, about love and blind....I think. (A/n: I know he said something about lovers and being blind. XD) This is like what happened to me, Sora, and Matt. T.k.'s me, Kari's Sora, Davis is Matt. I'd better talk to T.K. before he does something like I did.'   
  
Kari and Davis just stared at Tai, wondering why he was so silent.  
  
Tai broke out of his thoughts, and looked back at them.  
  
"Sorry you guys, I was just thinking, about why T.K. would do that."  
  
They both bought it, and Davis ran into Tai. He hugged tighter than Kari.   
  
"Davis!...please let go! I'm glad to see you too, but , LET GO!"  
  
He let go, and was giving off a huge grin.  
  
"I hope everyone doesn't do that!"   
  
They all started laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S BACK!" Yolei screamed at the phone.  
  
"Yolei calm down, I'm just as glad as you are that he's back, but I don't yell." Cody, on the other line said.   
  
"Yeah, Cody's right. So the plan is to meet at Tai's, and then go to the mall from there." T.K. agreed.   
  
"Why the mall?" Yolei asked, finally using her indoor voice.  
  
"Are we meeting someone?" ~ Cody (a/n: I'm just do it like this, I'm too lazy xD)  
  
"Yeah well, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe, are going to wait for us at the food court." ~ T.K.  
  
"Do you think that's alright?" ~Cody  
  
"Why, what's wrong with that? It's sounds like a perfectly good plan to me." ~Yolei  
  
"Well, what I mean is, do you think it's alright with Tai and Sora, and I guess Matt too? Wouldn't it be awkward?" ~Cody  
  
"I see what you mean. Hmm... I never thought about that. I guess it would...." `T.K.  
  
"Well, they're going to have to see each other agin sooner or later! Might as well be now, don't you think?" ~Yolei  
  
"I guess you're right Yolei, but Cody still has a point. I mean, wouldn't it pain Tai to see her again, and vice versa? And not to mention Matt. He's pretty mad at Matt, because of what he did, not to mention guilty." ~T.K.  
  
"I see, but still, they should get it all figured out. They need to talk to eachother." ~Yolei  
  
"Yeah I guess, so we'll meet you there then, bye." ~Cody  
  
Cody hung up.  
  
"T.K., what about Davis?"  
  
"Oh... well he's already there...."  
  
"Oh that's right! Kari and Davis were going to go out today, but I guess Tai, kind of ruined it. Oh well! At least he's back!"  
  
"..."  
  
"T.K....?"  
  
"...bye..."  
  
He hung up, giving Yolei a bewildered look.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The others should be here soon1 Tai, are you excited?" Davis hoping to hear a yes.   
  
"..well yes and no, a bit nervous, and curious as to what will happen.  
  
"Nervous? Why? Tai don't worry, nothing will happen, well bad that is." Kari reassured him.  
  
"Yeah don't sw-" Davis was cut off, by a knocking on the door.  
  
Kari got up, and answered it.   
  
"T.K.,Cody, hey! Tai's in the living room."  
  
"Hey Kari, how's everything?" Copdy asked, looking up. (A/n: he's sooo short! ^^)   
  
"Yolei's on her way, she just had to 'find what to wear'. I hope she gets here soon." T.K. reassured her for the absence of Yolei.  
  
Tai suddenly popped his head in.  
  
"Hiya guys!" he smiling like an idiot.  
  
"TAI!" they both simultaneously. They both hugged him tightly,allowing Kari to fall to the ground.  
  
"oh no, not again" Tai wailed.  
  
"Kari are you alright?" Davis asked, helping Kari out.  
  
"Yeah thanks." she got up, and stared blankly at him.  
  
'See, Davis does care! He's mich better than T.K. in fact, he's the reason you fell in the first place!' her mind bragged to itself.  
  
"Tai! How are you? How was in California?" T.k. asked.  
  
"Well I'm fine, Cali was pretty good. It never snowed there though."  
  
"Cali? I guess that's what they call California for short huh?" Cody asked, curious to know.   
  
"Yeah, I guess. Well how have the two of you been?"  
  
They were about to answer, until Davis interrupted.  
  
"You guys! There's time for that later! Let's get going!" Davis wined.  
  
"But what about Yolei?" Cody asked, once again looking up. (A/n: ^^ )  
  
"Easy! We'll just tell here to meet us there!" Davis took out his cell phone, and dialed her number.  
  
*******************  
  
"Yolei?"   
  
"Davis? What's up?"  
  
"Well, we're all waiting for you!"  
  
"Oh sorry, but I'm putting on some make-up!"  
  
"Geez! How long does it take for girls to get ready!?"  
  
"Hey!" Kari said in the background.  
  
Davis grinned sheepishly at her.  
  
"Listen Yolei! Meet us at the food court, when you're ready, k?"  
  
"Okay, okay, I will! Oh no! You made mess up my mascara! Grrr! Davis!"  
  
"Uh...bye!" he hung up quickly.  
  
"She's gonna meet us there, so let's get going!"  
  
"Davis, you never change." tai said, followed by the laughter of the others.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
A/n: well that's it so far1 ^^ kinda long chappie, at leats I thought so. XD  
  
thanx to everyone who reviewed, and liked my story! ^^   
  
I'll work on the next chappie, but I'm gonna be workin on my catherine story, along with a new! Ooo! A new one! yeah. Its gonna be for both taiora and sorato fans! ^.~   
  
so noiw there's gonna be a dakri and takari love trainlge. I thought it would be nice to have a love triangle...kinda, with another! ^.~   
  
I hope you all enjoy, I might make it Takari, since I like that couple better.   
  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. acting'

A/n: hiya ppl! ^^ well, unless u havent heard, I won't be updating so much. My mom cut off the aohell (hehe *aol). If I'm posting this up, im usin Netzero, which we only have 10 free hrs, then its over. My mom wants us to fail, so that why! XD jk. We mite get dsl. I dunno.   
  
Please R&R! Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. If I did, I would have made Taiora official.   
  
****************************************  
  
"Well, we're here, now where are they?" Joe said, heaving a sigh.   
  
Mimi, walked over to him, grabbing his wrist.  
  
"HEY! MIMI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"   
  
She stared, focused at his watch.   
  
"Hmm....well, it's 3:56. They should've been here by now."  
  
"Well, T.K. said in 45 minutes, or so. So they'll probably be late." Matt stated, as the others were satisfied by his excuse.   
  
Sora and Izzy glanced around, searching for any signs of the others.  
  
"I still wonder what that surprise is, I was kind of hoping for a party." they all sighed, in exhaust. She giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"C'mon you guys! We're already late!" Davis yelled towards the others, running towards the huge building that was the mall.   
  
"Calm down Davis, I'm sure they'll wait, I told them it was surprise." T.K. hollered.  
  
"Why did you tell them it was a surprise, why didn't you just tell them it was me?" Tai asked the younger boy.  
  
"Well, I thought they couldn't resist, and puts a little fun into things. Don't you think? Everyone loves a surprise!" T.K. grinned, causing Tai to too.   
  
'I hope that's true...but Sora..and Matt..' Tai thought to himself.   
  
"You guys are slowpokes!" Davis cried, stopping his run.   
  
"Sorry Davis, but I don't see a need to rush." Kari said, smiling.   
  
'Told ya, he makes you smile!' her mind boasted again.   
  
She gave an annoyed look, looking upwards.   
  
"HELLO! TAI FINALLY CAME BACK! YOU DON'T FIND THAT A BIG DEAL! OF COURSE WE HAVE TO RUSH!" he yelled waving is hands, up and down in a comical fashion.   
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Davis, we all know it is a big deal, no one said otherwise, it's just we don't have to run, we're already here!" Cody pointed out.   
  
"Hey, I appreciate this, but I don't think we should make such a big deal out fo this." Tai said modestly.   
  
"Don't be silly Tai, of course we deal, or would you have us throw you a party? (A/n: maybe mimi was right?) It's nothing, just having a reunion!" T.K., answered him, smiling again.   
  
Tai nodded, but still disagreed. He didn't feel he could face Sora or Matt again. They were pretty much the reason he left. He knew he had to do it though, he was after all, the child of courage. Then he thought about it. Running away from your problems, isn't very courageous. He sighed, lightly so no one could hear.   
  
'I'm going to have to do this sooner or later, might as well have it be sooner.' Tai convinced himself.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, they're more than late now." Matt, mentioned. He sighed, and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I wonder what's keeping them..." Sora questioned, having a look of worry written across her face.   
  
"Don't worry Sora, I'm sure they're alright. They're just running late is all." Izzy pointed out.   
  
"Yeah I gu-" she was cut off by the hollering of a very familiar voice.  
  
"HEY! YOU GUYS! SORRY WE'RE LATE!" Davis yelled, waving his hand. He ran towards them, and had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Davis! What took you guys so long?" Matt asked, his brow raised.   
  
"Well, some of us are just slowpokes." Davis pointed out, looking behind him.  
  
They all got up, and looked forward to see a very happy T.K.  
  
"Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting! Well, are you ready for your surprise?"   
  
"So...is it a party?" Mimi asked, hinting she'd like one.  
  
Everyone except Davis, T.K., and Mimi sighed, and laughed it off.  
  
"Well?" Joe asked, a bit agitated.  
  
Kari and Cody, came in, Tai behind them, but unable for Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe to see.  
  
"Well what?" Davis asked, completely forgetting about Tai.  
  
"Well...what's this big surprise you guys had to show us?" Matt asked, also agitated.  
  
Davis wore a huge grin on his face, as did the others. This got the older digidestined, excluding tai, creeped out.  
  
"Well..." T.K. said, making the suspense grow even more.   
  
Tai sighed, softly.  
  
'Why do they have to make this such a big deal!? This is kinda embarrassing! Can we please just get this over with...can't we just get everything over with...' Tai tought in his mind, thinking hard.  
  
"See for yourselves." Cody said, as they all stepped back.   
  
He stood there, looking as if he were lost in his thoughts. He was unaware, that everyone could see him.   
  
"TAI!" they all said in unison, all but Sora. Their eyes went wide.   
  
He looked up, and finally realized what was going on. He smiled sheepishly.   
  
"..uh..hi?" he said, unsure of his words, waving one hand slightly.   
  
They all hugged him tightly, all but.   
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE BACK!" Izzy exclaimed, hugging his long time friend the hardest.  
  
"Wow! This is a great surprise!" Joe said.  
  
"Tai, hey welcome back!? I have to say this is way better than any party!" Mimi said, as they let go, and laughed.   
  
That was when Tai noticed something. Sora and Matt weren't there hugging him. Matt, was near them, a couple steps away, but Sora was no where to be seen. Davis also noticed this.  
  
Just as he was about to say something, Matt walked in closer.  
  
Tai and Matt hugged, quickly and barely even touching each other.   
  
"Hey, welcome back..." Matt said, slightly smiling.   
  
"Thanks, it's good to be back."  
  
'I'm surprise he's even hugging me, getting near ,me even.' Tai thought.   
  
Then Davis spoke up.  
  
"Hey. Where's Sora?" that was when all of them, looked towards the empty space.   
  
'Where..did she...This must be hard fo her....as it is for me..' Matt thought to himself.  
  
'I'd better do something....' Mimi thought.   
  
"Oh...well she said something about leaving her wallet at Starbucks. She probably went back to get it...I'll go get her." she rushed off.   
  
"Yeah. I heard her too.." Matt said, trying to help cover it up.  
  
"Oh...well she'll be surprised..." Davis said, without realizing what was going on in reality.  
  
' I forgot, this must be really hard for her, and Tai. Matt too.' T.K. thought to himself, a look of worry spread across his face.   
  
'Sora...I'm not surprised...' Tai thought sadly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sora? Sora?" Mimi asked, as she headed towards the women's bathroom, believing that Sora was most likely to be there. She entered, the lobby of the bathroom. (A/n: do they have lobbies in men's rooms? i wouldn't kno...xD i've been in the BOYS bathroom at shcool...just for like a sec. xD do they? or are us girls just special? i think we're just special. xD)   
  
"Sora..." she said softly. She saw her sitting sown, sobbing. She went towards her best friend, rubbing her back. (A/n: okay yaoi lovers, this isn't yaoi in anyway! Ok! I'm okay with yaoi, but it's not what I'd consider comforting. So..yeah. NO YAOI IN HERE!)   
  
"Sora....are you okay..?" Mimi asked trying to her calm her down.  
  
'What kind of stupid question is that? Of course she's not!?" Mimi claimed in her head.   
  
"Mimi....why?" Sora made out, still crying her mascara, running.   
  
"Why....what?"   
  
"...why did he come back!? Everything was going so well, and now..he just comes out of the blue." she cried harder.  
  
"Sora...I thought you wanted him to come back.." that was when she noticed Sora was clutching onto something. She gave a better look, and saw that it was the golden locket Tai gave her 3 years ago. A look of disappointment spread through her voice.   
  
'Oh Sora...you really do love him...'   
  
"That's true, I thought I did, but now that he is here...I just can't! Seeing him, brought back all the pain I felt that day he left. The depression I was in, the way I broke his and Matt's hearts! How I almost ruined my big sister/little sister relationship with Kari! All of it..coming back....all of it..." she riled up, but calmed down with the last sentence.   
  
"Oh Sora...listen, he may have brought pain back, but with that pain he brought happiness. You do want him back, you know you want him to be happy. He probably wants to puts things back in the past. But, you and I both know he can't. I 'm sorry to say it's not over yet, but you'll get through this whole ordeal, besides I don't even know if he's going to be staying or visiting...that must make you feel both sad and happy... huh?"  
  
"...."  
  
"You know Matt and I are here for you, so is everyone else. You can always talk to us...no matter what it is... I'm sorry if that doesn't make you feel better, but this is the best I can do for now." Mimi said, wiping Sora's tears.  
  
"No...you did help, thank you, I'm glad I have a best friend like you. C'mon let's go." Sora said, flashing a weak smile.  
  
Mimi nodded, as they got up.  
  
"Sora, I think we'd better clean ya up first. Oh by the way, I told them you left your wallet at Starbucks, Matt back me up."  
  
"Thanks."   
  
Mimi helped Sora wiped the runny mascara off her face. Then, applied makeup to cover it up.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mimi and Sora entered the group 15 minutes later. All of them, staring at the two girls.   
  
"Hey Sora, find your wallet?" T.K. asked, his tone flat, and knowing the truth.   
  
She nodded.   
  
"Hey, Sora.." Tai said, softly.   
  
'Tai...well here I go..' She walked up towards Tai, and gave him a hug, similar to the same as Matt's.   
  
She hid her real feelings, the anger, the sadness, all the pain that she felt. she did the only way she knew how, with a smile and a soft hug, likes Matt's.  
  
"Nice to know you came back."  
  
"Yeah, nice to be back." he replied, giving a soft smile.   
  
'That's it!? They're supposed to best friends! You'd think she'd hug him tight enough to kill him!' Davis thought angrily in his head, still not realizing the pain they must be going through.   
  
No one else was shocked at their actions, expecting this kind of thing.   
  
"So, where do you guys want to go?" Joe asked.  
  
"Well, how about we g-" Davis said but interrupted, by the screaming of a girl.   
  
"TAI! TAI! TAI! " Yolei yelled, waving her arm back and forth.   
  
She ran up towards him, hugged him tightly. Everyone stepped back, giving her room.  
  
"Please...let go!" Tai gasped.   
  
She did as he asked, and everyone laughed. Even Matt and Sora let out a little chuckle.   
  
'Why did this seem to be so hard? I just want this day to be over...I think? I must be the only one seeing this as 'hard'....but...then again....' Sora thought to herself, and then stared at Matt. She noticed the tiny fake smile he wore. How his deep blue eyes were filled with different emotions. Angry, sad, jealousy...and so on. His eyebrows curved a bit at the top, showing his worry.   
  
She sighed, but without letting anyone notice. Sora stared back at the ground, and thought to herslef.   
  
'I guess I'm not alone..that's good.....I think. At least I can share the pain with Matt...I always have been able to, before and after Tai left...' (A/n: I may be hinting some Sorato...but that's just keep ya guessing...ok I'll just tell u....its TAIORA! Duh! XD there is going to be a scene where Matt says he still loves Sora and then Sora.. U'll juts have to wait! I'm so evil1 xD)   
  
"So...where to Tai?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"Well you're like a guest, so you get to decide. Besides, it's nice to have our old leader back." Joe said.  
  
"What, you think I'm old?" Tai asked, letting out a chuckle.   
  
"Hey, by the way! Mimi, what are you doing here!?" Tai asked, shocked.   
  
"What!? You just noticed!?" Mimi asked, yelling.   
  
"Sorry, I guess it was just with all the excitement and stuff.."   
  
Mimi giggled.  
  
"Well, I came back two years ago. I'm a senior at Odaiba High now." she smiled, as she walked closer towards Matt and Sora.  
  
"Oh, that's nice. So...what are your plans for next year guys?" he was referring to Izzy, Matt, Joe, and Sora.   
  
"Well, I guess I'm still gonna be working on my degree." Joe answered.  
  
"That's right, you're becoming a doctor, so how's that going?"   
  
"Fine, a bit hard, but I can take it."   
  
He looked at Izzy, showing that he was asking him now.   
  
"I'm going to be attending KTI, Kyoto tech. Institute (A/N:I have no idea! I just made it up and this is the best I can do! xD)  
  
Tai responded with a grin.   
  
"Of course ya are! I always knew you'd go into some computer school."   
  
Izzy smiled back, and let out a little chuckle.   
  
"Heh. Yeah I guess."   
  
Then, Tai drifted hie eyes towards Matt and Sora. They all wanted to just 'act' like friends, but knew it seemed too awkward. Tai, tried his best not to let the doubt drift.   
  
"So...what about you guys?" Tai asked, smiling lightly.  
  
"Oh, well Sora and I are both going to UJO (A/n: I was thinking of UCLA. Hehe) University of Japan Odaiba."   
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"He's majoring in Graphic Design, while I'm doing Floral (A/n: ok, I don't really like these for them, but we have to do a report on careers we want to do, I'm doing graphic design, while my friend's doing floral. Also, ya know Sora flowers..get it? I don't xD)   
  
'Together huh?..of course'   
  
"Oh I see. That's nice. I'm sure you'll both do good." he smiled, his chocolate orbs showing happiness. They both smiled in response, as they showed happiness, but all of them unsure of their actions.   
  
(A/n: I don't know if I told you guys already, but Tai doesn't know they broke up. There's gonna big scene about that! Ooo!)   
  
"What about you Tai? Are you going to stay here in Japan, or stay in California?" Kari asked, as he say the hope in her eyes.   
  
'She shouldn't be thinking that, they all shouldn't. The news will just hurt them...'  
  
"...I-I'm not so sure...well, I might move back, I'm not still sure, ....but I think I'll stay in California for a little while more. Then come back...I'm sorry."  
  
The hope in Kari's eyes, as everyone else's, faded, but a bit still there.   
  
"Oh ok, well just as long as you do! I guess this means we'll just have to spend even more time together!" Kari said, excitement in her voice.  
  
'How can think of doing this!? He has to make a choice! He can't just be so impulsive! If does stay, he won't have time to apply for college, and if he goes back than what?..this is all too confusing...but...what do I want....' Sora thought to herself, then looked at the others.   
  
She noticed how they all were, sad..but still happy. The only ones with expressions showing that they were thinking were, Joe, Izzy, and Matt.   
  
All of their thoughts were just about the same as Sora's. They wondered about his future, what his plans were for college. She noticed took a good look Matt, as if trying to read his mind. He noticed, and stared at Sora.  
  
"Sora..what is it?" he whispered.   
  
"...Matt do-...um..it's nothing.." she whispered. She faced the others again, as she noticed Tai laughing with Kari.   
  
"...if you say so...." he was worried now. He needed to talk to her. Find out if she felt the same as him.   
  
"Well...if I go back to California, which seems to be thee best thing...which I'm sorry for, I'll go to UCLA." Tai answered, which was probably a question asked by Izzy.   
  
"Well, what if you stay?" Cody asked, looking up.   
  
"Wel...I figure it's too late to apply for a college, which is why I might go back, and if so, then I'll have to apply next year. I'd rather not to go to college a year later."  
  
"That makes sense. It does make seem better to go back to California, even thought I don't want you to." T.K. said.  
  
"Yeah, and we could always visit!" Yolei said.   
  
They were all in the conversation, except for Mimi, Matt, and Sora.   
  
Mimi began to study the expression written on Sora and Matt's faces. She saw something she didn't expect. Happiness. She saw as they both had tiny smiles on their faces, as they were watching the others.   
  
'Why...are they happy?...well, I know why I'm happy, I missed Tai, and haven't seen him the longest. That's it..they miss him..they're glad he's back...I'm glad too.' she brought up a mile similar to theirs.   
  
"This is pretty nice...seeing them happy like this." Mimi said, breaking the silence.   
  
They both nodded.  
  
"I've missed this...seeing everyone act like we used to..happy." Sora said.   
  
"No. They're not acting, this is real. And I'm glad for that." Matt said.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A/n: So how do you guy like it? I'm sorry that I can't update as soon as I finish. But I'll keep writing. So don't worry. I kno you guys really don't want to wait for the Taiora..but I hate to say it's not going to come for a while...possibly next chappie! XD well...one of them says they love the other...so..yeah...that's all I'm telling you!  
  
Sorry for the suspense! ...if there is any. XD   
  
plz R&R   
  
I'll try and get the Taiora in my Catherine story too.   
  
Thnx for everyone that keeps replying! U kno who u r! ^^ u guys are my motivation! Thanx! *hug* 


	9. pride

A/n: hiya pplz! I'm trying to update my stories as fast as I can. I keep getting ideas, and I need to figure them out still.  
  
R&R  
  
oh yeah, hopefully things will get juicy in this chappie. You know how I said one of them says they love the other. I've been thinking of giving off a little preview at the end of each chappie of the next, If I kno it. I feel bad for not updating as soon as I used to.  
  
***************************************************  
  
The day flew by, as the group known as the digidestined were talking in the food court. They spent the whole day in the mall, catching up with each other, namely Tai. Sora and Matt didn't talk as much, but they did go into the conversations now and then.   
  
Before long, the conversation steered into one about a party. The annual digidestined reunion, was coming soon. They decided to have a party, in honor of that and a welcome back one for Tai.   
  
"So, how about it Tai? A party sound good?" asked Kari.  
  
"Whatever. It's not just my choice, I mean it's for the reunion too right? So you can if you want go through all that trouble." Tai replied, quiet calmly.  
  
"See, I told you guys! I was right about the party!" Mimi exclaimed, looking at the four she previously hung out with.   
  
The four laughed, while the others had no clue of what was going on.   
  
"So, it's settled then! We''ll have a welcome back party for Tai, and reunion party! Kari, why don't you and work on it, together!" Davis said, almost too enthusiastically. He smiled brightly at her.  
  
Kari giggled, and smiled at him.  
  
"Sure Davis, but I think we're all going to help. Including you Tai." she looked at him. He smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah I know. So when should it be?" he looked at no one in particular.  
  
"Duh! The day you guys first went to the Digital World! You know, this Thursday!" Yolei stated, laughing in between.   
  
"Yeah, guess I didn't think about it." he laughed, along with everyone else.  
  
"So, where should it be? The park?" Joe asked.  
  
"Yeah, the park sounds good, that's where we always meet." Izzy stated.  
  
"Hey I think we'd better get going home now. It's getting pretty dark, and promised to help around the shop." Yolei said, getting everyone's attention.   
  
"Me too." Sora said, getting up form her seat. Everyone else followed in suit.   
  
"Okay, let's meet tomorrow at my house to talk about the plans. Is noon good?" Kari said.   
  
They all agreed and left. Tai went home with Kari and Davis. He knew Sora was going to work, or at least said she would, and knew she always came home first, then to work. If so, she'd go with Tai and them, since she lived two floors down from him. But, instead he saw her go with Matt and Mimi. His heart began to fill with a sadness and sorrow. He let out a sigh as he saw the three leave.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He had just reunited with his parents, and they had nice family get together. When walked into his room, he noticed nothing changed. it was like they never touched anything.   
  
"We'd knew you'd come back, so we wanted everything to be the way you wanted it to be when you left." his mother said, her hand on his shoulder. She exited the room, and left him to his thoughts.   
  
He laid himself on his bed. His hair falling over the pillow. His deep chocolate eyes began to go heavy. He was tired. Tired from everything. It was clear to him now that he hated this little game he seemed to be playing.  
  
First Sora loves Matt, and then he leaves because he loves her. Then he comes back, and tries to fight back his love, only to see that nothing's changed. No matter what he did, it didn't make a difference. It was like it didn't even matter that he left. His mother's words began to repeat in this head. This isn't how he wanted it to be though.   
  
But...but she ran away when he came to the mall. She ran off and came up with an excuse that seemed to be buyable, but he knew...it was him. He did it to her, he caused the one he 'loved' to runaway. That's when it hit him. That's like what she did to him. He loved her, and she caused him to leave. Well not just her, but Matt.   
  
Did she love him? Is that why she ran? He repeated those questions over in his mind.  
  
His eyes grew even more heavy.   
  
'I can't. I can't love her, no matter what. It only caused me pain, and I'm sure it will only cause more.' That was his last thought, before he sank into a deep slumber.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, here on Thursday for lunch!" Kari stated. "No we just have to decorate this place!" she said more happily. All of the digidestined noticed that she acted extra gleefully, almost like Mimi. They knew it was because her brother was back, but who couldn't smile when their lost leader has come back.   
  
"Yeah, sounds like a plan!" Izzy commented.  
  
"Uh...you guys..when's lunch?" Davis asked, sheepishly. The others stared at him, and began to laugh. "What!? I just asked what time lunch will be!"  
  
"Davis, everyone knows that lunch time is at 12:00! Geez...honestly you're so slow! Kari, you could have done better!" Yolei said, her words just flowing out of her mouth.  
  
Again, there was ;laughter, but not as much. T.K. wasn't laughing, and Tai, Sora, Mimi, and Matt weren't laughing as much.   
  
"Tell you what Mimi, the guys can take Tai out on town, while us girls decorate this place. That way, they can catch up, and we can gossip without hearing any whines!" Mimi suggested. Grinning like crazy.   
  
Matt and Sora knew she had an alternative motive, but weren't so sure of what. Matt began to grow a bit nervous. Thinking about the having to hang out with guy the his ex-girlfriend loves. Not mention, he'll only feel worse when he knows he's partly responsible for his leaving. Sora didn't mind having to decorate. She'd prefer that than to have any more awkwardness towards Tai.   
  
"I'm in for that plan! Why the girls do the work, we get to have fun!" Davis cried out.  
  
They group agreed on Mimi's plan, and decided that they'd do it tomorrow. The next day was Wednesday, which meant that the day after would be the party. The Digidestined began to break up into little social groups, just talking and planning. Izzy, Joe, and Cody were catching up with Tai. Davis, T.K., Kari, and yolei were planning th party and where they should take Tai. That left Matt, Sora, and Mimi to themselves. They didn't talk much, it seemed to them it was inappropriate for them to talk there.   
  
"Are you guys okay with this?" Mimi said, getting the two's attention.   
  
"Yeah..it's just..I don't know." Matt started.   
  
"We...feel pretty guilty. It seems like it was all our fault he left." Sora finished for him. Her voice was cold, and flat.   
  
Mimi grew a bit agitated.   
  
"Well I don't recall anybody blaming you twp. I mean they're all still here, they didn't ditch you guys or anything. And Tai certainly didn't say anything about why he left..or if it was really all you two." Mimi stated.  
  
"No...Mimi you're wrong...the truth is..only one of them blamed us." Matt said. His voice matching Sora's. He was looking at the ground, as the two girls looked at him. Mimi's was a more confused one, while Sora's was a sad one.   
  
Sora saw Mimi's questioning face, and answered her.  
  
"...Kari."  
  
"What!? Kari! But you guys are like sisters! But I guess I could guess why, I mean he was her brother."  
  
"She did blame us...but apologized. But Mimi's right...though." Matt said. "Sora, we can't keep letting this thing eat us up on the inside. We have to reconcile with Tai sooner or later...I'd rather have it be sooner." he went on.  
  
She just nodded.   
  
"I think I'm going to stick around, later..when everyone's gone. I'd like to talk with Tai." Sora said, a bit more excitement was found in her voice.   
  
Her two friends nodded.  
  
"Call us, when you get home okay Sora?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course." she gave them a smile.   
  
*****************  
  
"A STRIPPER CLUB!" Davis yelled out loud in frustration. The other's heads turned toward him, and he turned a bright crimson. Yolei and Kari hit him in the back of the head. T.K. kept laughing his ass off. (LMAO!) The others laughed along, as they knew what they were talking about.  
  
"It's okay Davis I don't need to spend my money by stuffing it down some girl's bra."Tai said, laughing in between.   
  
"Besides...we're exactly old enough, you're only 14 yourself Davis." Izzy broguth him back to reality.   
  
"Well, where would you like to go Tai?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I really don't care, hell we could just stay home and watch Soccer!" Tai said.  
  
They all went on their conversations, when it was time for everyone to go. It was nearly 4, and everyone decided to go home, regarding Sora and Tai. Kari had decided to go with Mimi and Yolei for decorations. When they all said their goodbyes, Sora confronted Tai.  
  
"Tai?" Sora asked. Tai's ears burned from hearing her sweet voice again.   
  
"Sora...what's up?" he asked trying to keep as cool as possible.   
  
"I was thinking...we need to talk." sora stated.  
  
He nodded, as the two motioned to his room.   
  
Sora began to take in everything in his room again. She hadn't seen his room ever since he left. All of his trophies were still there, his computer, his mess, and his photos. That's when she caught eye of a picture she hadn't seen before. It was of her, Matt, and, Tai. It was when they were all best friends, a little over a year after their adventure in the Digital World. Sora had her arms in each of theirs. They looked so happy, as she began to wish they could go back to that. Tai sat on his bed, as she next to him.  
  
"So..what's on your mind?" he acted as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"Tai, don't play dumb with me." she said, her voice was harsh. She quickly apologized, and continued. "Tai, tell me, was it ALL me and Matt's fault?"  
  
"Of course not....sora, we're still best friends, then and now. Matt too. It did hurt me to see you two together, but it wasn't just you two."  
  
Sora felt a pang of guilt hit her.  
  
'He still thinks we're best friends...oh Tai...'  
  
"Tai..then what else?"  
  
"I just needed to get away from it all. My grades were bad, and my parents acted like they were shamed of me. I hated that. And then Kari...well she started to ignore a bit, and paid more attention to what seem like more important matters...boys." Tai said, the last part, reminded Sora of the first time he met Davis.   
  
He was always protective of Kari, being the big brother. He made sure Davis didn't try to pull anything with her, since he knew he had a major crush on her.   
  
"It was like she didn't need me anymore...like she could take care of herself with out her big bro. Now I know how Matt felt, when he realized that T.K. grew up. It hurts."  
  
Sora listened intently to his words.   
  
"Tell me, did you like in California?" her voice had a hint of fury in it.   
  
"Yeah, it was nice. The beaches were beautiful. I learned how to surf a little. It was really fun...but I'm sure you probably had a blast here with Matt."  
  
"So, tell me how are you two? I'm sure you're quite happy." tai shot at her. She wasn't expecting this. His voice sounded angry.   
  
"Tai..we broke up." she had forgotten that no one had told him, but thought he could tell.   
  
"Oh...because of me huh?" he quieted down a bit, and his voice was more remorseful. He looked down at the floor.  
  
"Well..yeah...I guess you can say that..." she didn't want to tell him the truth yet, she couldn't tell him she loved him for some reason.   
  
Tai began to grow angry. He wasn't quite sure as to why. The fact that he did it to them, the fact that noone even told him really got to him. What he hated most was that, he had the hurt the one person he loved. But that was over now. He didn't love her, or at least refused to. He wouldn't allow himself to be hurt again.   
  
"Oh, I see. So what, once I leave you guys break up! You were part of the reason I left. How ironic." he said, his anger in his voice again. He shook his head.  
  
"No Tai! That's not it, it's just..." she let out a sigh. "We just had different paths in life to take..." her voice faded.   
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Tai! Dammit Tai! What's with you!?"   
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Tai! Forget it ! Oh by the way, what makes you think I had a fun time while you were away?"  
  
"I figured, since you had everyone here, you'd be happier than me."  
  
"Do really believe that!? Tai, when you left it hurt all of us! Maybe me one of the most! I was miserable and not only because you left, but because I was partly responsible! I had to go on 3 years without my best friends. You had no idea the thoughts I had in mind!"  
  
"Yeah, well I wasn't exactly there with you too Sora." he shot back, but tried to pry for pity.  
  
"Tai...we're no best friends anymore, I don't what made you think that we still are!"  
  
"What!? Why? We've known each other for practically our whole lives! And now you just decide to break that friendship!"  
  
"Tai, sometimes friendships fall apart, even the best ones. Besides, where were you when I was stuck in a depression! Where you to stop me from, doing something stupid! I know where you were Tai, you were in California living your life! You didn't even call, write, or e-mail!"  
  
She had gotten up from her sitting pose, and stood up about to leave. She faced the other way, as warm tears fled from her eyes.   
  
"Tai you faded from the position of my best friend years ago. Mimi and Matt are my best friends not you!"  
  
"I see, you just pick some new best friends, once I leave!?" they were shouting now.  
  
"No. They were my best friends ever since we met in the Digital World. We just grew to become closer friends, while you were put out of the picture." her voice was harsh, and hoarse. She spoke in her normal tone.  
  
"If we're really not best friends any more, than why do you still wear that locket I gave you?" he stood up, and stared coldly at her.   
  
Her back was still turned at him. She clutched the locket she wore around her neck.  
  
Sora had forgotten, she was wearing. In was a force of habit for her to wear everyday. She always did, for three years, it was reminder for her and the other Digidestined. Se sobbed lightly to her self.   
  
"Because Tai...I love you..."   
  
Tai couldn't believe what he heard. She loves him. He kept repeating her words in his head. He wanted to just tell her he felt the same, and go up and hold her in his arms. But something was holding him back. It was his pride. He wouldn't allow himself to do this...he didn't want to.  
  
"I'm sorry Sora, but as friendships fade, so does love. If you were thinking you could just come up to me and tell me you love me, and then expect me to say the same, then you were wrong. I'm sorry, but if we're just going to keep fighting, than you should just leave, because I don't need this right now!" Tai practically yelled. He kept his from trembling, and filled it with fury.  
  
Sora's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what Tai was saying. She wasn't expecting herself to confess her love. She kept crying, and Tai took notice.  
  
"Fine, I will. But don't expect me to come to your party Tai. I may have said that I love you, but what means I meant it. Tai...goodbye." she exited the room, and slammed the door behind her. She ran out of his home crying.  
  
Tai did nothing but stare at the door. He was still taking in what just happened. His face eroded from the anger and the fury, and became softer. He was now sorrowful, and remorseful. He began to think about what he did. The girl he loved, just said she loved him, and all he did was reject it. Then he remembered that she denied what she meant. That she didn't really love him. Tai was able to see past that, to know she was lying. She too let her pride get the best of her.   
  
He sat down back on his bed, and stared at the floor. He fidgeted with his fingers.   
  
His thoughts kept repeating what just happened. He was still unsure as to why he said those things, and what made him so bitter.   
  
*************  
  
Sora pressed herself against the Yagami door. She geld her head up, as her own warm salty tears began to sting her face. She whispered to herself, her voice hoarse.  
  
"Tai...why do love him....when it feels like I hate him..." her words began to evanesce.  
  
She was breathing harshly. She opened her crimson eyes, to see the light. The bright sun, began to hurt her eyes. Then she heard a familiar voice call out to her.   
  
"Sora? Are you alright?"  
  
She looked towards the red head approaching her. He walked briskly to her.   
  
"Oh..Izzy.." she wiped the tears from her eyes, and sniffled. "What are you doing back? I thought your mother needed you to make dinner?"  
  
"Yeah, she does. I just left something here. Sora...were you crying?"   
  
She shook her head, and got up from her leaning state.  
  
"It was just...something Tai said..."Izzy was able to sense her fibbing.   
  
"If you say so? Do you want me to walk you home? I'm here if you need to talk. What did say anyway?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it. And I only live two floors down." she let out a tiny smile.  
  
"Sora...are you still going to the party?"  
  
"I...I don't know anymore. I'm sorry, but I have to get home now. Bye Izzy." she walked off, as Izzy noted that she wanted to get away quickly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora came home within minutes. She took of her shoes and went for her room, but was stopped by her mother.  
  
"Sora? Would you like something to eat?" she was wiping a glass with a towel.  
  
"No I'm fine...did anybody call?" she faced her mother.  
  
Her mother saw the dry tears and her red eyes. She grew concerned.  
  
"No...Sora why were you crying?"  
  
"It was just..nothing..."  
  
"Does it have to do with Tai?"  
  
"Well...yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it right now."  
  
"Alright, but you know I'm here."  
  
Sora walked into her room, leaving her mother to her thoughts.   
  
She laid on her bed, and closed her yes. She had to recollect her thoughts. Why did she admit her love to him, and then contradicted the fact that she meant it. Why were they so hostile in the first place? She didn't even sop think that Tai would say he felt the same way, and then they'd make up. It all seemed like a blur to her now. A tear rolled down her cheek.   
  
Then she thought about what Izzy asked.  
  
'Will I go to the party? Everyone will suspect it has to do with Tai...bu...it's the reunion too..'  
  
Her thoughts went on like that, when she decided to just play it sick. Sora didn't want to go, she couldn't face him. She'd still help them decorate, but that's it.   
  
She dialed a number.  
  
RING RING RING   
  
"Hello Tachikawa residence, Mimi speaking."  
  
"Hey Mimi it's Sora."   
  
"Sora! What's wrong, you sound like you've been crying. " Sora didn't realize her voice was still hoarse.  
  
"Nothing, I just called to say I'm not going to the party."   
  
"What!? Why?...what happened between you and Tai?"  
  
"We...just got into a fight. I'll tell you about later if you want, and I'll still help you decorate."  
  
"No it's okay Sora...I'll just tell them you're feeling a little under the weather, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. Can you tell Matt what I told you?"  
  
"Of course Sora, just stay home, and I'll call Matt and bring him over as soon as possible."  
  
"Alright, but I may fall asleep."  
  
"That's alright, we'll juts wake you up!"  
  
"Okay, bye Mimi, and thanks."  
  
"Anytime, bye!"   
  
***************************************************  
  
A/N: so how did you like that chappie? Plz R&R   
  
  
  
I'm sorry if it wasn't that Taiora, but I want to keep it juicy...like the OC. Lol I lub that show. It's my guilty pleasure! XD   
  
so tell me if you'd like me to have a preview into the future? But I may get internet soon, I can pay for it.  
  
R&R 


	10. the aftermath

A/N: I'm gonna have the party next chappie.   
  
I wanna thank everyone for reviewing! If it weren't for you guys, then I wouldn't still be writing this..maybe.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. Sry if I hadn't been putting it up.   
  
Plz R&R  
  
"How is she?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Well, she sounded like she was crying. She's not going to the party, but she still wants to help out. I told her not to. I'm just going to tell everyone that she's feeling under the weather." Mimi replied.  
  
There was pause, he didn't answer.  
  
"MATT! DID YOU HE-"  
  
She was cut short by his voice.  
  
"Yeah..it's just, she was crying?"  
  
"Yup. It's that bad. We should have a word with our little Taichi!" Mimi suggested, rather aggressively.  
  
"No, I don't think we should interfere that much. Don't get me wrong, I want to make him suffer for hurting Sora, but still. We shouldn't. We don't even know what happened."   
  
"I guess so..." her voice trailed off. "Oh yeah, get ready 'cause I'm coming to pick you up as we speak."  
  
"Why? What? Where?"  
  
"Duh! Sora's! Honestly, Blondes!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Just joking, you're not that dumb!"  
  
"Hey! You're the ditz! Anyway you shouldn't be talking on the phone and driving."  
  
"..."  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
DING DONG  
  
"Matt, in case you couldn't tell, I'm at your door."  
  
He heard the door ring again, and hung up his phone. He walked to the door, and opened to see a sad Mimi.  
  
"You have serious mood swings." He joked.  
  
"Matt, I just realized. Sora's crying, she's really hurt, and yet we're making fun of each other. We'd better get there quick." she already was at the door of her car.  
  
Matt let her words sink in, and agreed.  
  
'She's right. Sora...don't worry I'm coming.'  
  
He nodded, letting himself in her car.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They drove in her car, Mimi trying to drive fast, but still obeying the laws of the road.  
  
DING DONG  
  
He didn't want to answer it. He needed to think. Tai was laying on his bed now, his eyes closed. He sighed.  
  
'Why did I drive her away like that? I must have made such an ass out of myself!'  
  
His thoughts receded to what had happened only merely minutes ago. He couldn't believe how they fought like that. They never had a fight like this before. He wished they could just go back to when they were kids again. When their only worries were about stole the other's toy, or who didn't listen to who.   
  
If he had one wish in the world, it would be to go back to his fondest memories. Memories with her. But you can't go back in time. He had only wish he had truly cherished what they had. All the fights, all the laughs, and all the tears.  
  
'Sora..I'm sorry. Why can't I say I love you back.' He was about to go further in his thoughts, when he heard a loud bang on the door.  
  
"TAI! ANSWER YOUR DOOR! I NEED TO COME IN!" Izzy hollered from behind the door outside the Yagami residence. He kept banging on the door repeatedly.   
  
Tai walked towards the door in a sluggish way. He opened the door slightly. There was a slit of Izzy's face showing.   
  
Izzy could only see his eye. There was something missing in it. It reminded him of the day he found out Matt and Sora were going out. He was depressed. His eyes weren't jolly and enthusiastic as they used to be. Now they were tired, and gloomy.  
  
"Tai...?" He said, his choice words escaped his mouth.   
  
"Yeah Izzy?" his voice trailed off.  
  
"Um..can I come in?"  
  
Tai hesitated, but opened the door fully. Izzy walked in the apartment, still trying to figure his words out.   
  
"Well...I came back to get my laptop. I can't believe I forgot it here." attempting to break the tension by letting out a little joke along with laughter.   
  
Tai didn't bother, and just handed him what he wanted.   
  
"Here you go. Bye Izzy. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." he said in a tired tone.   
  
He began to give him a push towards the door. His hand on his back. When he was done, he turned around to Tai.  
  
"Tai...what did you say to Sora?" he said seriously tone.   
  
He wasn't exactly expecting this. He had a feeling he'd figure out they fought. But what could he say? 'They got an argument because she said she loves him?' that sounded stupid for to him.   
  
"Listen...Izzy..." he started. Then decided to answer his question with one. "What makes you think I said something to upset her?"   
  
"Because Tai, when I was at your door Sora came out....crying." Izzy said flatly.   
  
Tai's eyes went wide. She was still crying? Had he really hurt that much? He needed to collect his thoughts. He sat down on the couch, he clutched his hands as he thought.   
  
Without answering, Izzy went on.  
  
"She seemed really hurt. The only thing she said to me was that it was something you said. And that she wasn't sure if she's going to the party."  
  
"She's not."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's not going to the party."  
  
"I didn't go knowing the girl for years only to not know whether or not she's going to a party." Tai's voice was dull and gray. "She's not going Izzy, trust me."  
  
"I kinda figured that out. But tell me, what happened?"   
  
A sigh came form Tai's lips.  
  
"You want to know Izzy? Do really want to know?" he looked up to the nodding boy. "I was being an ass! Okay, are you happy?"   
  
"Tai, I already concluded that you were most likely being an ass, but I want to know what made you do that? Why did she cry?"  
  
"Izzy, it's just..." he sighed again. "I got upset when I found out Matt and her broke up, and that it was my fault. I wasn't even the least bit happy, just angry. I'm not so sure hwy though. Then I became that ass, and then we got a fight. About me thinking she got it all made here, and she said it was hell for her. And that I had the time of my life in California. But I didn't. It was my own personal hell there too."  
  
A silence filled the room.   
  
"Tai, she did have it bad. She was a wreck to say. I mean, she was really depressed. She wouldn't eat as much, and she didn't go out unless it was school, or the flower shop. In fact, she got kicked off of the tennis team. Her coach said she wasn't as involved, or focused. I mean, if it weren't for Matt and Mimi, I don't know what she would have done. "  
  
He hated hearing that. Matt and Mimi. Those names only reminded him that he wasn't really apart of her life anymore. That he wasn't her best friend, he was just another person in her life. All those years spent looking out for each other were just thrown away.   
  
"That was another fight we had. Sora said I wasn't her best friend anymore. Seeing as how I wasn't here for three years. How Mat and Mimi are her best friends now, and I'm out of the picture."  
  
"Actually Tai, technically you really aren't her best friend." He saw Tai shoot his head to him. He winced.  
  
"What I mean is, well she's right,. You haven't been there for three years, and if you hadn't left in the first place then this whole mess would never had happen. I mean do you still consider her your best friend?"   
  
"Well, I always thought she'd still be. I mean it never seemed like our friendship that has lasted since I can remember. But I guess you're right....see, I was an ass."  
  
"Tai, there had to be something else. I don;'t think that could really cause Sora to cry her tears out. What was it Tai. Tell me, that's why I'm here. To help."   
  
Izzy sat next to Tai on the couch. His charcoal eyes focused on his chocolate ones.   
  
"...she loves me."  
  
"W-what?"   
  
"She said it herself. She loves me. She said it when I asked her why she kept the locket. But then she denied it."  
  
"You still love her, don't you?"   
  
He wanted to scream' yes, I love her!' but he couldn't. It was his pride taking over again.   
  
"...no. I don't love her."  
  
"Don't...or won't?" Tai knew Izzy was smart enough to see through his lie. He was after all, one of his best friends.   
  
He sighed in defeat.  
  
"...won't. I can't love her Izzy. It will only cause pain."  
  
"So, you didn't say it back. And let me guess. Your pride took the best of you, and you acted rather cocky. Maybe something like, she can't have you."   
  
"You know me too well. That must have been what really got her crying. Even though she denied her love like I did, I could see past it. She meant what she said, and I just broke her heart by saying that I didn't love her back."  
  
"So, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I...I don't know. What are my options?"  
  
"Well, you can call her and apologize. Then have her come here and tell her you love her. Or just apologize. Or just ignore everything that happened."   
  
"...I don't love her. I can't say that to her. Izzy, even though she loves me, I can't love her. I was the reason they broke up. I'm sorry but I'll have to think about this." He got up along with Izzy. He pushed him towards the door again, before he got to reply. He was out the door, as Tai slammed it. Izzy had to tell him why they broke up. That way they could finally be together. But he knew Tai wouldn't listen, at least right now. And if he did he wouldn't believe it.   
  
The red head shook his head and went towards his home.   
  
"Come right in. Sora's in her room right now." Mrs. Takenouchi spoke.  
  
She let the two walk in. They took of their shoes and put on slippers.   
  
"Please talk to her. Something happened with her and Tai, and she won't tell me. I just want her to tell someone." her voice filled with worry.   
  
They nodded, and Matt rested his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. T, we'll find out. We won't leave unless she tells us what's wrong."  
  
They headed towards her room, only to come to a closed door. Mimi opened it gently, trying not to make a sound. They found the auburn haired girl sleeping on her bed.   
  
She looked more peaceful then what they had imagine. Her cheeks rosy then usual, and droplets of tears rested on her eyelashes. Trails of dived tears were down her peach face. She was laying on her side, no blanket covered her body.   
  
Mimi sat down beside her, trying not disturb her much.  
  
"Sora, it's Mimi. Wake up." she said softly.   
  
Sora stirred in her sleep.   
  
Matt was just the spectator. He saw Mimi shake the girl, still softly and gently. She kept repeating her name, and the words 'wake up'  
  
Sora's eyes fluttered opened. She blinked several times until they became focused.   
  
"M-mimi? Matt? What are you guys doing here?" she sat up, looking at them both with their soft smiles on.   
  
"Remember I said I was going to come over. And look. I brought Matt."   
  
"Sorry we woke you up."Matt finally spoke.  
  
She nodded. She sat up straighter.   
  
"It's okay. I kinda forgot you were coming over." Sora gave a weak smile.   
  
"Sora, are you okay? Did you cry yourself to sleep?"   
  
She nodded very little. This got Matt worrying even more. He walked closer to the bed, and let a hand out for Sora.  
  
"Need help?" he let out a smile.  
  
"Sure. Thanks." Sora couldn't help but smile. She too his hand, and stood up. She began to fix her black mini skirt. Their hands lingered in with each other, neither one unaware.   
  
Mimi sitting on the other side of the bed, let out a frown.  
  
"Hello I'm right here! Help her but not me! You really are blonde. And you two let go of your hands." she blurted out. She let a sly smile come upon her lips, knowing how that would effect the blonde.   
  
They let go, Matt doing it moire quickly than Sora. A faint shade of red came upon his cheeks. Then he laughed.  
  
"Oh I'm soooo sorry Mimi! I just thought that a strong little girl like you can manage to get herself off the bed." he said with sarcasm. He laughed again, along with Sora who let out a little giggle.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha! Very funny Matt!" she got up, and put her hands on hips. "See, I can get off the bed myself!"   
  
"So, what are you guys doing here?'  
  
"Sora! Don't play dumb! I heard you on the phone, you were crying! And had to do with Tai. So of course as best friends we're here to see if you're alright." Mimi stated seriously.   
  
"Sora...he really hurt you. We want to know what he did? You know I hate it when you cry." he rested his hand on her shoulder, making her listen to every word he said.   
  
"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before...it's just....we had an argument."   
  
"Do you want to tell us what happened?" he asked.  
  
He nodded her head. Matt laid a hand on her back, showing her the way to the door.  
  
"C'mon, lets go in the living room and I'll make us hot Cocoa."   
  
They all left her room, turning in to the hall leading towards the living room. Mimi and Sora sat on the couch, Matt in the kitchen, and her mother in her own bedroom.   
  
A few minutes later, Matt came out with two mugs filled with steaming, creamy hot cocoa.  
  
"Hey Mimi? Can you grab the other one on the kitchen counter, that one's yours."  
  
He was expecting her to say something 'like you get it yourself' or something like that, but she just got up and went into the kitchen.   
  
He set one mug in front of Sora on the table. Matt sat down next to there on the couch, taking a sip of his own drink. Mimi came in with hers in cupped in her hands. She sat on the other side of Sora, and put her drink on the table.   
  
"Sora, are you feeling any better?" Mimi asked, not even looking at her, but straight ahead, as everyone else.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine." she finally took a sip from her cocoa. It was hot, but she didn't seem to care.   
  
"Tell us, what happened?" Matt asked, facing her.   
  
"Well, I stayed behind, like I said...and then, well. I'm not even so sure what exactly happened. We got in a fight talking about who had it better, him in California or me in Japan."  
  
"Oh, was that it?" Mimi asked, also looking at the auburn-headed girl.  
  
"No, there was more. He still believed we were best friends. I couldn't believe he concerned me his best friend still, I haven't thought of him like that, practically since he left. I told him that, that you two were best friends now. He got pretty mad, and then we started yelling at each other. The next thing I knew, I told him I love him. He didn't say it back,so I said I didn't mean it." she looked like she was about to cry again. But she wouldn't dare let herself shed anymore tears over the one she claims to love.   
  
Mimi instantly embraced her.   
  
"Oh Sora. It's okay."  
  
Matt just stared at nothing. She told him how she felt, an yet he still didn't say he loves her. Matt's anger for Tai grew.   
  
'Dammit Tai! Just tell her already. Quit messing with her and her feelings.'   
  
"Matt, are you okay?" Mimi asked, breaking his thoughts. The two girls staring at the young man.  
  
"Huh?..oh yeah, I'm fine. It's just...he didn't say it back?"   
  
Sora shook her head.  
  
"It hurts the most. I could tell he was lying, I could see through it. He must of saw that I was lying when I denied what I said."  
  
"Sora...why don't drink your cocoa? It'll soothe and relax you."Matt suggested.   
  
She laid her head back against.  
  
"listen you guys, thank you for coming. I really needed to talk to someone."  
  
"Anytime Sora. What are best friends?" Matt said.  
  
"But...if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for awhile."  
  
"Of course! C'mon Matt, let's go."  
  
They both got up, and headed for the door, but Matt stayed a little behind. Sora stood behind them, watching them.   
  
"Sora, if you ever need anyone, I'm here. Remember that. Don't let anything Tai may say hurt you. Goodbye." as he said his final words, Sora began to realize something she wish she had't.  
  
"Goodbye. Drive safe."  
  
"We will! bye!" Mimi squeaked.   
  
A/N; I didn't really like this chappie. Well the part with Sora, Matt and mimi.   
  
This is like the 3rd chappie I 've finished. Now I just gotta wait for the internet again. I'm so sorry about that!   
  
Mom says we're getting internet in June, after school's out. I have about 3 new ideas for stories, and 1 I need to like...recreate or sumthin. The sorato taiora adventure one I made, but didn't finish.   
  
Plz R&R 


	11. caught

A/N: I got the internet finally!!! so I'll try to update more soon.   
  
I'm kinda stuck on this chappie. I really need the creative juices flowing. I put in my NFG Cd to liven this things up, just ate a powder donut, and now I've got my Brody hat on!   
  
Hopefully I'll know what to write!   
  
I wanna thank all my reviewers! If it weren't for you pplz, I wouldn't be motivated to write this.   
  
Don't worry Kawaii-Q, u'll find out what sora realized in this chappie. In fact it's like the first thing u'll read. It's not that big, but I juts wanna tell evryone it will be taiora!  
  
I kno I don't spell evrything right, ad leave some words out. Sry. I suck at typing, that's y I'm taking keyboarding nxt yr.   
  
Thanx for the advice TanukiGirl22. I'll have somone check it over, and then I'll check it over.   
  
Sora sat down on the comfortable sofa. She laid her head back, and closed her eyes. After a minute or two, she took in a deep breath, then leaned over to the table. The red head took a sip of her hot cocoa. Then her thoughts began to proceed again. Only thinking about a certain blonde. Matt.  
  
'...he still loves me...oh Matt.'  
  
She sighed again, taking in another sip.  
  
"What will I do now?"   
  
'What should I do? Call her....or don't call her?'   
  
He laid on his bed in deep thought. His hands rested under his head. He stared at the ceiling in concentration, as if it held his answers.   
  
The only thing he could think of was her. Sora Takenouchi, the girl of his dreams, literally. He thought about how much he loved her, how much he missed her. The guilt he felt for leaving, and how much he hurt her. He couldn't bare to look at her cry again.  
  
He felt like crying himself. To think, the man that claims to love her, has caused her so much pain.   
  
"I...I can't call her. No...I'll wait."   
  
He got up, and walked out of his room.   
  
The next day all the girls, regarding Sora were at the Yagami residence. They had been there for an hour already. They didn't get anything done yet, because they decided to have some lunch and talk.   
  
Mimi had already told them why Sora wasn't present, and why she more than likely was not going to the party. Both Kari and Yolei had no idea about the fight that Sora and Tai held the day before, so naturally they believed it. But they both had a feeling that it wasn't exactly the truth, like something was missing.   
  
"So where have the boys gone too anyway?" Yolei asked.  
  
Mimi shrugged, but Kari knew the answer.   
  
"They said they were going to the park for awhile, to play soccer. Then they said they'd just go places."   
  
"I didn't see Matt leave with them. Where is he?" Yolei asked, this time only referring to Mimi.   
  
"Oh, well he said he couldn't make it. He had to meet up with his band, last minute."   
  
She lied.   
  
The truth was, he was with Sora.   
  
Flashback   
  
Mimi and Matt walked side to side on the sidewalks of Odaiba. Both were on their way to the apartment complex where both the Yagami's and Takenouchi's resided in. Although Mimi had thought they were both just going to Tai's, Matt had other plans.   
  
"Uh...Mimi?" Matt said, breaking the silence.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think I'm going to go stay with Sora." his eyes never meet hers. They were only focused on the ground.   
  
Mimi stared at him. They had stopped walking, now standing in front their destination.   
  
"Oh..okay. But why? I thought you were going to hang out with the guys?"  
  
"I was thinking about it last night. After what Sora told us yesterday...I...I mean I just think she may need us more then Tai and the others do. Listen, I don't think I can exactly face Tai without some kind of conflict, and I think I'll just keep her company." he finally took his eyes off the ground and onto the brunette.  
  
"I guess you're right. Tell you what, If anybody asks about the whereabouts of you I'll cover." she gave him a smile.  
  
"Thanks Mimi. We'd better get going, I don't want anyone finding me here." he smiled as well.   
  
End Flashback  
  
"Mimi, did anything happened yesterday with Tai and Sora?" Kari asked.  
  
"No, not that I know of ...why?" she lied again. She hated lying to them, she was meant to be the child of sincerity, and yet she was lying to her closest friends. She had a good reason too though, lying to her close friends to help cover for her best friends.  
  
"Well, last night when I came back home after shopping with you guys, Tai didn't seem like himself. He was kind of depressed and cranky. It reminded me of well...when Sora and Matt were together...." she trailed off.  
  
Mimi wasn't sure of what to do now. She wanted to tell them the truth, that she knew why Tai was like that, but wasn't sure if it was right. Would Sora think it's okay?  
  
"Don't worry Kari, I'm sure it was nothing. Maybe he was just tired or watched a sad movie or something." Yolei said.  
  
"Maybe, not so sure about the movie thing, but I can't help but worry."   
  
'I can't let Kari keep on worrying about this.'   
  
"Kari...I lied." she began. This caught Kari and Yolei's attention. "I know what happened to your brother."  
  
"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just wasn't sure if I could."  
  
"Don't worry about that Mimi. But tell us, what happened."  
  
A sigh came from Mimi as she told the story that Sora has told her.   
  
Sora and Matt were sitting on the couch, lazily. As she rested her head on his shoulder, as she usually did. They were watching a movie, the t.v., set in front of the two teens.   
  
"Matt, I still can't believe you haven't seen Zoolander before!" Sora said, breathing out a laugh.  
  
"So what? Does that make me some kind of loser?"   
  
"Yes it does." she said sarcastically.   
  
Then Sora gasped out of happiness.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"This is one of my favorite parts!" she began saying a few lines from the movie.   
  
"Orange Mocha Frapuccino! Wake me up,. Before you go-go!"   
  
(A/N: I'm sorry I had to add that! I luv that part! If u haven't seen zoolander I suggest u do! It's hilarious!)  
  
Matt couldn't help but laugh at both her actions and the movie. She seemed so adorable to him, when she did that.   
  
The time passed rather quickly for them. The movie was almost over. They were up to the part where Derek's about to kill the prime minister.   
  
"Matt."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thanks for staying here with me. It really means a lot." she kept staring at the T.V. waiting for a response.  
  
"Your welcome. I'd rather be here, than with the guys and Tai." the words spilled out of his mouth. He blushed lightly, as did Sora.   
  
Sora knew now her suspicions about Matt's love for her was true. The movie finally ended, and the credits were rolling.   
  
"Matt?"   
  
"Yeah Sor?"   
  
"Do...do you still have feelings for me?"   
  
He wasn't expecting this at all. She had caught him off guard. He took a gulp, and answered the question to which she knew the answer too.   
  
He looked her straight in the face.  
  
"I'm sorry Sora...but yes I do. I..I still love you." he looked down. "I know this isn't what you need what right, but I do. I know you love Tai and he loves you. I want you two to be together. Things happen for a reason, we broke up so you two can be together. I'll get over it Sora, honest."   
  
As he finished his words, Sora placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her again. Looking for her response. She had a soft warm smile plastered on her face.   
  
"Matt, it's okay. I'm sorry if I'm hurting you in anyway..."  
  
"No! You're not. I'm not mad or hurt by you at all."  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder again. A smile still on her face.  
  
"Thank you for everything Matt. From the Digital World and then."  
  
"Once again, you're welcome. But I should thank you, I mean you helped make the man I am today." he said, giving out a little laughter, along with Sora.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Sor, just promise me you'll never forget me."  
  
"Of course I won't! You're my best friend for life, and my first love. How can a girl forget that! But, you can't forget me either, k?"   
  
"Never crossed my mind. Hey, you wanna go get some pizza? I'll buy."   
  
Her smile grew wider, as she nodded in agreement. Matt got up, and held his hand out.  
  
"What's this all about?"  
  
"Hey, I'm, just trying to be a gentlemen." he gave off a million dollar smile.   
  
She laughed a little, and took his hand. She grabbed her bag, wrote a note to her mother, and the two teens exited the apartment.   
  
"Hey thanks for the game you guys! I haven't played in months!" Tai exclaimed.   
  
"Really?! Man! You still kicked our butts!" Davis hollered.   
  
They all let out a laugh. Tai and T.K. played 2 on 2 with Davis and Cody. Izzy and Joe were watching them, and keeping score.   
  
"Hey, why don't we all go out for some pizza?" Joe suggested.   
  
They all agreed and headed for their usual pizza place. Tai more than happy to go back there. He missed, and kept telling them that. He was glad he was with his friends right now, it helped get his mind off of Sora.   
  
The three girls had started decorating. They had streamers up, and tables set. They were working on the balloons. They were still a bit in aew at the fight Sora and Tai had. Noone talked about it after that. she hadn't told them about Sora faking sick and Matt with her.   
  
Yolei was panting for air, she had already blown 25 balloons, and had just finished another.   
  
"...hey...you...guys...can...we...take a...break?"  
  
"Sure yolei." Kari said. They were already sitting in the kitchen chairs of the table.   
  
"I have to say, this place is looking pretty good! We should reward ourselves!" Mimi said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah! I'm up for that. How about some pizza!"   
  
"Okay, but can they deliver...I need to rest." Yolei said, exhausted.   
  
They both nodded, and then Kari spoke.   
  
"Hey, why don't go down to see Sora. We can hang out with her and eat some pizza." suggested Kari.   
  
Mimi instantly stood up and shouted out "NO!" She didn't even expect she would do that. Yolei and Kari eyed her curiously.  
  
" uh...Sorry about that. Well, no. we can't go. She's probably really sick, she could be contagious. And besides, she needs her rest. Not to mention, someone could just like break in here, and mess up all our decorations....and your furniture." Mimi said.  
  
The two girls still had their looks of curiosity on.   
  
"Um..okay Mimi. Sure." Yolei said, Kari nodded along with her.   
  
Mimi let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"Matt! I just thought of something!" she stopped abruptly, causing Matt to do so.   
  
"What? What is it?"   
  
"What if the guys see us?"   
  
He never thought of that. If they were caught walking around the streets of Odaiba, then..he didn't even know what.   
  
"I...I don't know. It's too late now, we're already here."   
  
"Maybe we should just head back to my place, we'll catch a cab."  
  
"No....we're here, so let's just stay and have pizza. What are the odds of them finding us here. We could think of something up in case they do." he didn't want to go through the trouble of coming from her apartment, make it to the pizza place, and then just go back before they did anything. He was hungry too.   
  
"I..I guess so. Well, glad we have a plan." she smiled warmly to him. Matt couldn't help but smile back.   
  
Then what they were worrying about just happened.  
  
"Sora?! Matt?!" that voice was too familiar to them.   
  
They both were shocked, and almost went white. Their heads shot towards the keeper of the voice.  
  
"JOE?!" they said in unison.  
  
They were like a deer in front of headlights.   
  
"Sora..just follow me, k?" he whispered to her.   
  
She nodded.  
  
Joe had approached them, his expression full of wonder.   
  
"What are you guys doing here? Sora, aren't you supposed be at home, you're sick. And didn't you have to meet with your band?"   
  
"Well, you see..I- practice was short, so I thought I'd try and...find you guys. I um...went to Tai's place, but Mimi said they had no idea where you guys were...so...I uh..went to...." he started.  
  
"..he went to my apartment to check up on me!" Sora finished for him.  
  
"Well then why are you two here? Sora you should be at home resting. And..why didn't you just called us on one of our cells?"   
  
"Well Joe, I was feeling better. Matt decided to take me out for some ice-cream."  
  
"Yeah..and I didn't call you, cuz..well I never really thought of that." he gave out a nervous laugh. "Guess that slipped my mind."  
  
"Oh..okay then." Joe was still very skeptical about all this. He decided to go with it. It wasn't a crime for the two to be going out for ice-cream.   
  
"You guys wanna join us?" he asked. "We just ordered, and 'm sure there's at least enough for you guys. We could always order more."   
  
"Well...we'd love to, but we just got back from eating ice-cream, and we're stuffed. 'Sides, I better get Sora home."   
  
Joe nodded.  
  
"Joe, why are you out here anyways?" Sora queried.  
  
"Oh, I left my wallet in my car. Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow..right?"   
  
"Yeah...I'll be there." Matt said, knowing the girl next to him wouldn't.  
  
"Um..I don't know if I'll be able to make it. I am still pretty sick. And my mother wants me to help her with some flowers she brought home from work." she lied. "But...if I can break from that early, I'll come. It is only 2 floors up." she reminded him.   
  
"Okay then. Bye you guys. Get better Sora." he ran back inside, hearing the goodbyes form his friends.   
  
The two teens let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"That was a close one. You know...we're pretty good at this." Matt said.   
  
"What? Making up stories at the last minute?" Sora said, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yup. That was pretty fun. Now, let's get you home."  
  
"But what about the pizza?" she pouted.  
  
"Like you said, we'll juts get a cab. Then we can call fro deliver." he grinned.   
  
She smiled back at him, and called fo a cab.  
  
A/N: I'm gonna end it here. I think the next chappie will be the last. Most likely it will. I'm sorry for the late update. I was really lost on this chappie, but it all worked out. In case ur wondering what a brody hat is, it's a cap with a pic of Adam brody taped on it! I'm sorry but I think he's so hot!   
  
R&R 


	12. this is it

A/N: this will be the last chappie. I honestly thought it would be longer...but I guess not. I think it's best to end it here.  
  
I really want to thank everyone that reviewed. Ppl didn't really like the sorato in there...im sorry but it had to be there. 'Sides...I had gotten into sorato more. Don't hate me.  
  
I'd like to thank those who kept reviewing especially...and gave me advice. Like TanukiGirl22. I read ur review on the passive v. active. ur were really write. As much as I want to try it out right away, im gonna write this chappie like I usually do. Im glad this was the first digimon story u read. I'll try to work on my writing, but im gonna try to end my stories sooner...cuz I can't promise quick updates.  
  
As I'd like to...I don't think I'll make any new stories...unless it's one I really want to write.  
  
Not to mention, I fell out of taiora..but still a fan of it, and into sorato.  
  
Taiorato fan. Im into sorato right now, but if u can handle BOTH taiora and Sorato, then read my other fic- Her Sad Smile. Taiora and sorato ending.  
  
BabyD:i know the ages seemed whack, but Tai went to live with family. and the love thing...i don't know. i just did that. XP  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon   
Sora tossed and turned in her bed. Her shot open, and she was now staring at the white ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking about the party. Wondering if she should or shouldn't go.  
  
"What should I do?" she whispered to herself.  
  
'If I go...then maybe I'll have fun, but he'll be there. That would be too awkward. If I don't go then, I won't see him..but people would suspect."  
  
She sighed in frustration.  
  
"I hate making decisions!"   
  
Kari too, was having a predicament of her own. Although, she was with Davis, she couldn't help but have feelings for T.K. He was her first crush, that then turning to an infatuation.  
  
"Am I really happy with Davis...or is that nothing but a mirage."she mumbled to herself.  
  
It was the next morning and Yagami home was all ready for the party held later on.  
  
Tai wasn't all too ecstatic, he knew that Sora wouldn't come...he knew she'd just be at her home, he could easily go there...but he didn't know if he should.  
  
It was already 11a.m. and Kari hadn't come out of her room ever since they finished getting the place ready for the party. He decided to check up on her, making sure she was alright.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
He saw her lying on her made bed with a throw pillow over her face. He laughed to himself at his sister's state.  
  
"What taichi?" she said, taking off the pillow.  
  
"Well, I was wondering why you were here in your room, instead of talking to Davis about lovey dovey stuff." he joked, sitting down on the bed beside her.  
She sat up, sitting next to him. She let out a deep sigh, her eyes filled with sadness.  
  
"That's just the problem."  
  
He quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Tai...I'm with Davis, but I have feelings for T.K." she continued."  
  
"Oh..."was his only comment.  
  
"Tai! I need to know what to do, and it's best I do soon."  
  
He sighed at the irony. Part of the reason he left in the first place was because his sister wasn't giving him as much attention anymore, and she never needed his help. And yet here she was asking for his advice, his help, but he didn't know what to say.  
  
He had ideas, just couldn't exactly put in words.  
  
"Well...who do you like more?"  
  
"I...I'm not sure"  
  
"Tell me what you like about them both."  
  
A sigh came from her lips.  
  
"Hmm...well I guess I do like Davis a lot, I mean I am dating him. He's just so funny, he could always make me laugh...along with everyone else. He is pretty cute, and does care a lot about me, but does that really mean anything?"  
  
she said more of a statement rather than a question. He didn't bother to answer, but to just let her go on.  
  
"T.K. however, never really tries to be funny, or does something funny for everyone, except for me. He is immensely cute, getting that from his brother most likely. I know he cares a lot about me, and I care a lot about him...he'd probably die for me."  
  
She looked down, letting what she said sink in to herself. She then stared into his eyes, looking for answers.  
  
He could see it now, she was in love with T.K. and he likewise. He didn't want to just point it out, he wanted to her to figure it out on her own.  
  
"What means more to you? The qualities of Davis or of T.K.'s?"  
  
She looked back down, not saying anything. She knew he wasn't going to tell her anything, just ask her more questions. The brunette was sure of what she wanted to do....what she had to do.  
  
He got up abruptly and left the room. He took a glance at the place he called home. It was already set for the party. There was food, thep lace was clean, and the drinks and the cups were set. All that was left was for him to take a shower and change.   
  
"That's it! I've made my decision! I'm not going to go!" she huffed to herself. She laid down un her bed again, staring at the blank ceiling.  
  
She knew she was lying to herself. Sora still hadn't made a decision. She really wanted to go, to see him. But then again, she didn't know if she could. She'd probably end up running away once she got to the front door.  
  
She sighed, frustrated. Closing her eyes, tears began to run down her face. She shifted to her side, clutching on a pillow.  
  
"Why do some of the easiest things to do, are actually so hard?" she asked to no one.  
  
"Oh Tai..."   
In was 10 to noon, and the guests have started to come already.  
  
Davis arrived first, to see his girlfriend, along with him was Yolei and Izzy.  
  
"Oh, hey Davis." Kari said, shyly. Davis approached her and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
She connected eyes with her brother. She saw him glance at her than at Davis. She looked back at her boyfriend and knew what to do.  
  
"Hey Tai, ready for the party?" Izzy asked.  
  
Tai plastered a fake smile on.  
  
"You know it. If you guys want anything, help yourself, cuz I'm not getting it." the four let out a laugh.  
  
"Hey...um do you think you two can check out our stereo?"  
  
"Why what's wrong with Tai?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Uh, well I was tossing a soccer ball yesterday, and I accidentally broke the stereo."  
  
" Uh huh...and how did you break it?" Izzy asked. Although he knew the answer.  
  
Tai smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Okay, maybe it was more of kicking rather than tossing..."  
  
"I see, nice move Yagami." Izzy said making his way to the stereo, Yolei following.  
  
Tai glanced over to see his sister dragging Davis into her room. He knew what was coming, and was ready to see a depressed Davis.   
  
"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" she sat down on her bed, and motioned for him to do the same.  
  
Sh placed a hand over his, and looked deeply into his eyes. Then looking down, biting her lip, she let the words he wasn't expecting.  
  
"I think we should break up." she was expecting a sudden outburst of rage, or for him to cry, or peter her with a million questions, but he didn't do anything.  
  
She looked back up at him. His eyes were glued to the floor. Then he began to talk so softly it was almost a whisper.  
  
"I see...I was kind of expecting you to do that...but not now. I always thought it would be later...but I guess it is later." he looked back at her.  
  
She was gawking at the serious state he was in. This made him smirk.  
  
"Yeah, I know...I'm serious." he said, getting back her attention.  
  
"So...you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah..I guess. Well I know why you are, so I'm okay with it....sure I'm hurt, but I'll get over it."  
  
"Oh...wait! How do you know why I'm breaking up with you?"  
  
"I'm not that stupid! It's T.K. I see how he's depressed whenever we do couple things. And the way you always take glance at him." he let out a sad smile.  
  
"You love him, and he loves you. You need to tell him."  
  
She smiled and gave him a hug, he hugged back, and pecked her cheek.  
  
"I'll miss that....oh well. Hmm....you know now that I'm single again I think I'll go ask Ashley out! she sure is hot!" he grinned like an idiot.  
  
She punched his arm playfully.  
  
"You dork! C'mon let's get back to the party."  
  
They came out of the hallway, seeing that Joe and Cody had made it. Izzy and Yolei, were still gazing at the broken stereo, and Tai was sitting on the couch, watching the two brainiacs.  
  
Tai looked over to the two children, and stared blankly.  
  
'Hmm...why's Davis smiling?'  
  
"Uh..hey, you guys okay?"  
  
They nodded, then Davis spoked up.  
  
"Yeah, we're over...but I'm okay with it."  
  
"Glad to hear that."   
Sora sat on her couch. The t.v. was on, but she wasn't paying attention. Her thoughts were of the party she should be attending, but wasn't.  
  
"Maybe I should go? I really do want to see him again, he probably still hates me..."  
  
"No he doesn't" her mother, said coming from the hall.  
  
This startled the young girl.  
  
"Mom? How do you know that?"  
  
"Oh Sora...I'm mother, I supposed to know these things. I see the way he looks at you, and how you look at him. You two are head over heels for each other. The last person he'd ever hate is you."  
  
The redhead couldn't help but blush, deeply.  
  
"Mom? What should I do?"  
  
"Go to the party, I bet he's just moping around because you're no there."  
  
Sora knew that was something he'd do. She didn't want him to be so depressed. Letting out a sigh, she began to walk to her room.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to go change. I can't go the party in my PJ's." she let out a warm smile, and made her ay to the room.   
The party had already started, and all the guests were there, except for a certain red-headed girl.  
  
Tai had kept to himself mostly. He did talk occasionally to the others...that is except for Matt. He didn't even bother to look at him.  
  
While Tai was getting a drink, he saw form the corner his eye that the blonde he had been avoiding was coming towards him.  
  
"What Matt?" he said rather coldly, something he didn't expect himself to do.  
  
"Tai, listen I know we're not on the best terms...but we're not on bad ones either. I just want to know, why are you here?"  
  
"What kind of question is that? I'm here for the party...I'm pretty much the reason we're having it."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes at the density of his own friend.  
  
"What I mean is, why are here and not with Sora?"  
  
"She's sick, remember...you even told us yourself."  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. That was just an excuse and you know it. Tai, I know this will sound corny, but go to her."  
  
Tai looked down at his drink, thinking about it.  
  
"She doesn't want to see me. That's why she didn't come. She hates me, and I don'tr think I can face her."  
  
"Tai, you really are an idiot. She doesn't hate you, she loves a lot. She's just afraid. She thinks you hate her."  
  
"Why would she think that?"  
  
"Geez Tai, you're wearing me out. You two fought. You yelled at her! You thought you were too good to be with her! You were the one he practically kicked her out! And you ask why she think you hate her?" Matt tried very hard not to yell.  
  
"You're right. I was such an idiot. What do I do know?" he asked his friend.  
  
The blonde got annoyed by the constant moronic questions.  
  
"Seriously Tai! You need to think for yourself for a change. Go apologize to her! She's in her home right now, waiting for you to come."  
  
He nodded, and headed out the door, followed by looks of curiosity from the people inside.   
  
Once Tai left, Kari decided now would be best to tell T.K. about her feelings.  
  
She walked over to him. He was standing next to Mimi and Joe, casually talking.  
The brunette tapped him on the shoulder lightly. He turned around, facing the object of his affections.  
  
"Kari...?"  
  
"T.K. can I talk to you in private?"  
  
He nodded reluctantly. She took his hand and guided him to her room. They sat in the same spots where she had just earlier broken up with her boyfriend, and now she would confess her love to the blonde.  
  
"Kari...is something wrong? I noticed that you weren't talking much to Davis? Did he do anything to hurt you?"  
  
She shook her head, laughing inside at hid protectiveness.  
  
"We broke up."  
  
"Oh...when?"  
  
"About ten minutes ago."  
  
"Are you alright? Is there anything I can do? Did he break your heart?"  
  
she laughed out loud this time.  
  
"Yes, no, and no. I broke up with him."  
  
"Well, that's good...I guess. So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
She blushed furiously.  
  
"T.K. I..um...well...I think I love you?"  
  
She looked in his cerulean eyes searching for any emotion. He had huge grin on his face, and in his eyes she found happiness and love.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Good. Because I think I love you too."  
  
She smiled, causing him to grin more.  
  
"Uh..what now?" he asked, blushing.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"We kiss."  
  
He chuckled at his own stupidity.  
  
"Oh..yeah."  
  
He leaned in closer, as did she. Their lips met, and their eyes closed.  
  
She moved back, blushing a bit.  
  
"That was the perfect kiss. You're good you know that?"  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
They both shared a laugh, their foreheads touching.   
  
'I hope she can forgive me.' thought Tai.  
  
He was standing in the elevator, awaiting his stop.  
  
To him it seemed like forever, but in reality only half a minute.  
  
The long awaited ding finally went off, and he went sprinting.   
  
She walked out of the doorway looking up at the sky.  
  
'This is it. Tai...'  
  
Unknowingly to herself, she was walking swiftly, not really paying attention. As she made a turn on the corner, she had bumped in to something or someone. She fell on her bottom, as she noticed the person did too.  
  
'Great! just what I need!'  
  
"Can you please watch where you're going!" she said frustrated.  
  
"I'm so sorry." the voice said. That was when she realized she knew the person.  
  
Her eyes widen in shock, and before her was the boy she was just about to see.  
  
"Tai?!" she exclaimed.  
  
He looked up, and locked eyes with her.  
  
"Sora! I'm glad you're here!"  
  
"Yeah, well you pretty much bumped into me."  
  
"Oh yeah...sorry."  
  
He got up, and let a hand out. She took the kind gesture and dusted herself off.  
  
"So um...were just coming over to my place?"  
  
They both blushed, knowing how awkward it was.  
  
"Uh yeah..where were you off to?"  
  
"The party?" they both shared a laugh.  
  
'Just tell her already!' Tai screamed in his mind.  
  
She bit her lip, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Sora."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I..I'm sorry, about our fight, about everything."  
  
"I'm sorry too. If it weren't for me you never would have left."  
  
"No! Don't blame anything on you. I realized that you were just doing what you thought was right, going with Matt, and I did what I thought was right, leaving. "  
  
she smiled, making him smile.  
  
"Sora...can you forgive me?"  
  
"I already have."  
  
"I love you...I never stopped."  
  
Her smile grew, as did his.  
  
"I love you too Tai."  
  
Tai took her hand and leaned in closer. Their faces were inches apart, moving closer, their lips finally met.  
  
It felt like total bliss to them both.  
  
'She tastes so sweet, I don't ever want to stop.'  
  
'So this is it. I'm finally happy...with you Tai.'  
  
They broke apart, and looked deeply in each other's eyes. His arms were wrapped around her slim waist. Hers were around his neck, playing with his hair.  
  
"Tai...don't ever leave me." she said, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Never crossed my mind."  
  
THE END   
A/N: YES! FINALLY FINISHED! I finally finished a story! Yay! I know this chapter isn't written the best, but I got really lazy and just wanted to finish it. I'm sorry.  
  
I'm really into Sorato now, so I kinda lost the thing for Taiora..but still a fan.  
  
R&R  
  
oh and special thanx to everyone that kept reviewing.  
  
thanks to...  
  
Kawaii-Q  
  
Takukigirl22 DarkMetalAngel od Destruction KaguyaEvenstar  
  
and evryone else! 


End file.
